Not Exclusive
by nellie12
Summary: Finn happens to be doing well for himself in the University of Florida. He is starting QB for the Gators, and he's a member of Phi Beta Kappa, and his grades aren't terrible. He also has his favorite step-brother coming to visit from New York, and Kurt has no idea he's about to have the Spring Break of a lifetime until he meets Finn's best friend and frat mate- Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a little something to celebrate a year since I've been writing Klaine. I proclaim December 3rd Global nellie12 Day. So happy nellie12 day. I posted my first story a year ago to the day and it's been a fun journey sharing my stuff with you all. I'm warning you though, this is something random I've been writing on and forgetting for months, and I rushed to finish it when i got home from work tonight. It might not make much sense because it takes place during spring break and everyone is just casually hanging out at school, but if you're bored, by all means, read. There's smut and like... that's probably mediocre but who cares. It's free. _

_For those of you that will ask about Ride, I'm still working on it. Maybe this'll tide you over until I can post that. Remember, no harassing, please. _

_Sorry for mistakes._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned. _

* * *

"Ok, so all the shit for the party, right? Um, red solo cups, the Dixie plates, um as much liquor you can fit in your car… wait… Finn wants to talk to you—"

Finn took the iPhone and put it to his face, "Add a gallon of milk to the list. Milk and Trix—hold on Blaine…what?" Finn looked back to his frat brother Thomas who went through the cabinets.

"We're low on cheese wiz."

"Cheese wiz," Finn told Blaine. "Oh!" the towering 21 year old ran through the kitchen and opened their freezer, "Ice cream! Different shit for everyone else but definitely need my vanilla. And get strawberry for my little bro."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he drove through an empty intersection. "I'm not going to remember this. Text me everything because once I leave the market—"

"You leave. I know." Finn shoved a few Doritos in his mouth from Thomas' large bag. "Just don't forget his ice cream."

"I really hope this brother of yours isn't a dope like you." Blaine said into the phone. He smiled at the scoff Finn gave him.

"Shut up short stop. But seriously, hurry up because he'll be here soon and the guys are waiting for you to go to the park."

Blaine glanced out the window as he stopped at a red light. It was still early on this bright and beautiful Florida day. Any other time he'd be home for spring break, but this time he decided to stay with his fraternity brothers and be the total assholes they were. It was better than going home to his mother and father who treated him like a child. Nothing was in Westerville, Ohio for him anyway.

"Dude," Finn's mouth was full of snacks as he spoke, "are 'ou theree?"

"Text me the list," Blaine pulled off and signaled right, "I'm about to go into the mall right now."

"K dude. Later."

Blaine hung up, tossing his phone into the passenger seat and turning into the entrance of the mall. He blew a bubble with his gum and pulled his shades down over his eyes, all before easily finding parking. The huge mall wasn't as crowded as it usually was this time on a Saturday.

The 21 year old stretched as he got out of the car; all white t-shirt rising a bit over the fitted mustard jeans he wore. He yawned, not caring much about manners, shoving his car keys in his pockets and going towards the mega mart. About a zillion messages came in from Finn and he rolled his eyes, wondering why his frat mate felt the need to list one item at a time and send it instead of writing a whole list and sending it once.

Blaine stepped onto the curb in pursuit of a shopping cart. He gave an elderly lady first dibs and smiled at her gratitude, all before reaching for one of his own. Then he stopped dead in his tracks; having seen the side profile of a man he _had _to have.

Blaine got what he needed. He just did. He didn't have any intention of that changing now.

The man stood not far off; a cell phone to his ear as he loaded bags into the trunk of a shiny red Nissan. Coiffed brown hair with light highlights, a set of pink lips he licked in between speaking, an angled nose on a smooth, creamy complexioned, _beautiful _face, and the eyes Blaine almost missed as the boy glanced up. It happened so quickly—he packed in the last bag and slammed the trunk closed, glanced up for only a second before reaching for the car keys. The eyes were beautiful, just like him, but he couldn't make out the exact color.

It seemed like cause for a closer inspection.

He saw the man speak as he slowly walked to the driver's side of his car, smiling softly with whoever was on the phone and unlocking the door. It was during this time that Blaine let his eyes drop a little lower. There was something about the way the white Henley he wore hugged his torso, and the black jeans… Blaine bit his lip as he stared. He definitely had a thing for long legs and sexy hips he could hold onto.

"Y-Yeah, okay. Talk to you later…" Kurt hung up the phone as he stared at a man approaching him. His eyes were locked on his body and Kurt couldn't help but smirk, knowing where this was going. Things had changed a lot for him since high school and being hit on by guys was nothing new, especially living in New York City where they came a dime a dozen, but this guy… he was something different.

Kurt could appreciate the hungry gaze in those hazel eyes. They made him feel even hotter in the scorching sun. He could also appreciate the way he could outline each and every muscle through the boy's tight t-shirt, and the dark hair that was gelled down to perfection, Kurt had a thing for boys with dark hair. He could lay off the gel sure, but it didn't stop the fact that those bright eyes, that amazing body, the luscious lips and charming smile made him nothing less than absolutely attractive.

So his eyes were blue… or were they green? Bluish-green, maybe. With a bit of grey?

Whatever they were, Blaine found them beautiful. He smiled when they caught eyes for the first time, after the man he'd been observing finished checking him out as well. Blaine confidently strode up to the side of the vehicle, standing right in front of this lean beauty, and gave a casual, sexy smile. A typical Blaine Anderson thing to do.

"You're gorgeous, and I'd be the stupidest man in America if I didn't come over here and tell you that."

Kurt smirked at him, crossing his arms in a way that made the man opposite him smile even more, and leant against the red vehicle. So this guy was one of _those_, it seemed. He was the type to say a few words, work his charm, and walk away with a phone number. A phone number he'd call once, get what he needed, and then delete it.

Kurt had seen the type before. He'd witnessed it, and he'd be a bold face liar to say he didn't enjoy being pursued by guys like _him_. It was fun to make his _type _have to work for something. They rarely had to, especially looking like this one did. He was hot- he was _sexy,_ and he was full aware.

"Thank you." Kurt said simply. Blaine raised his eyebrow at the high voice that entered the space between them. He could definitely imagine that voice moaning his name later. "Now if you'll excuse me," he continued, "I need to get going."

His words weren't approved of. Kurt smiled at the confused look on the man's face as he went to open his door, but before he could do so the hazel eyed man stepped forward.

"What's the rush, beautiful?"

Kurt smiled at him, and _damn_ this guy was hot, and the fact that he had no regards of his personal space; stepping closer and slipping a finger into the belt loop of Kurt's jeans, somehow that made him even hotter. But still, Kurt tilted his head and smirked, staring into the boy's eyes, and watching him look down to his lips.

"I have to be somewhere, handsome."

"Oh," he nodded, eyes never leaving those pretty lips. Blaine had plans for those lips. "You should tell me your name. I'm Blaine and I think we should do something tonight…"

Kurt smiled at him, reaching down to remove _Blaine's _hand from trailing along his hip. "It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Kurt, and I have plans later." He leant in with a whisper, "but if it's meant to be, maybe we'll see each other again…"

Blaine licked his lips slowly, watching Kurt wink and turn to get into his car. The man bent over in those dark jeans and moved some things off the passenger seat and into the back, and Blaine smiled as he watched him. No doubt was he putting on a show.

A moment later he was all strapped into the Maxima and rolled the window down.

"Bye handsome."

Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You're making such a mistake, Kurt. You will _not _regret hanging out with me for a bit, and I know I won't regret spending time with you."

Kurt bit his lip and put the car in drive. "If it's meant to be, I'll see you again." With the repeated words, he drove off, down through the lot of the mall, leaving Blaine standing there with a confused albeit adorable smile on his face. He shook his head and smoothed out his hair, only moving once a car honked at him to get out of the pathway. And then Finn was texting him more shit to buy for the party and he rolled his eyes, walking towards the mega mart.

….

"Nice to meet you. Finn tells us you're in a performing arts school."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "I am. I attend NYADA in NYC and I have to say, it's nothing like the university here."

Finn smiled at his stepbrother's words. He attended the University of Florida and he loved it. It was indeed a huge campus—a place he _never _imagined himself getting in to, a student body that Finn honestly didn't think he'd be a part of. Not when he was from Lima, Ohio and barely got anything above Cs in his classes.

Now, he managed C plusses.

Finn loved being the starting quarterback of the Gators. He loved the fraternity he was in (the fraternity his C+ average luckily allowed him to join) living with the guys and partying like animals. He missed Rachel, but they decided their split was for the best. Maybe one day they'd find their way back to one another because he missed her a lot. But now, he had Greek letters to memorize, and Kurt would always be there, and like Burt told him, it's best to make sure he loved himself before could even begin to be a rock for anyone else. There was still a lot of growing to do, and he believed he could get there.

Kurt coming to spend time with him made Finn really happy. Both college students were, really. They usually only saw each other when they went home, and never hung out alone. So Finn made plans for Kurt to stay with him over Spring Break, and Kurt promised Finn he could bunk in the city with him sometime over the summer. They'd become a lot closer, texting often and talking on the phone a couple times a week. With both going far away from home, it kept them grounded in a way.

And now Kurt was there, enjoying Florida and seemingly getting along with his Frat brothers of Phi Beta Kappa swimmingly. Of course he still had to meet Blaine who Finn was pretty close with, but he knew they'd hit it off well too. They both had the whole gay thing working for them and it was cool and all.

"Finn?"

The taller man shook his head of his thoughts of and looked over to his stepbrother. "Huh? Sorry, I was thinking."

Kurt smiled. He really missed the big dope. "Where do I put my things? Do I have a room or am I bunking with you?"

"Oh! B is the only one with a spare bed in the room. You'll meet him soon. He's neat and all of that so he won't give you any problems. Unlike me and Tommy's room." Finn led the way up the steps of the huge building, carrying some of Kurt's bags while the boy carried the rest. "But you can get settled in and then we'll head out to the park out back, play a little basketball. I know it's not your thing—"

"I can watch," Kurt huffed out as they reached the top of the long staircase. He had no problem watching Finn's friends running around hot and sweaty as they threw around a stupid ball. "I don't mind. Everyone seems cool."

"You gotta meet B," Finn kicked his Frat mate's door open and led the way inside. Kurt stepped in cautiously, taking a second to observe the room as he did so. Staying here for the week wouldn't be so bad he guessed. It was neat like Finn promised—a few trophies here and there, and a cluster of classic movie posters; Sunset Boulevard, Singing in the Rain, The Sound of Music… as a matter of fact, the more Kurt looked around, the less it looked like the room of an athlete fraternity brother and more like a musical/theater junkie. The stack of playbills on the dresser gave that much away. "He ran to the store to get things for the party tonight," Finn continued, "which I'm super psyched for."

Kurt smiled as he put his things down. There was still so much to bring in from the rental car, despite it being a week's stay, but what did that mean to Kurt Hummel? Better over prepared than under prepared, he always said.

Finn had stopped him at a bed on the far end of the pretty large bedroom, along the wall. The other bed which belonged to 'B' was a bit closer to the door; the head of the bed facing the opposite direction of Kurt's. The NYADA student took a moment to look at his full sized bed before glancing to Finn.

"They've been cleaned, little bro. I wouldn't let you sleep on sheets someone else has slept on."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think I'll change them anyway. I bought my own."

Finn nodded. "I figured as much—"

"Finny boy, let's go!" One of the guys called out from the first floor. Kurt gestured for his stepbrother to go as he began stripping the bed.

"I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay." Finn started backtracking towards the door, "We're going right out back to the basketball courts. Come out when you're all settled in or something."

Kurt nodded. "Will do."

As Finn left, Kurt took the opportunity to get settled in completely. He started with putting on his Egyptian cotton 1,500 thread count navy blue bed set (don't judge him) and treating himself to half of his temporary roommate's closet, which took work because this kid had his fair amount of clothing, but he got it done. Next, he used the spare space on the work desk and put his various skin creams and cleansers there, for when he was ready for bed. That party they had brewing didn't sound too appealing, so Kurt figured he'd be in the room a lot. May as well get comfortable for the next 6 days.

There was about 20 extra minutes of preparation that went into it. A quick jog out to the rental and a little bit of loading new songs onto the iPod and Kurt was ready. He grabbed a book and a bottle of Smart Water before finally deeming himself ready to go watch Finn and his football buddies out back playing basketball.

The walk over to the school's courts gave Kurt the chance to appreciate how it must've been living at a university. In New York, he had a place with Rachel not even close to the school. NYADA didn't have a 'campus'—not like this at least. It was hard to have that in New York City. But here, there was a thriving of student life and grassy hills and palm trees. There were people perched against the buildings joking with one another, others headed to the beaches he assumed, and of course you had your publicly affectionate couple giving a show. It didn't take long to find the guys he met earlier along with Finn, already mid game and full of trash talk. He smirked and stepped onto the concrete, walking swiftly to the bleachers so he could be in the shade. Finn saw him and waved, all before the basketball hit him in the head.

"Pay attention, Hudson!"

Kurt shook his head with a little laugh and looked down to his book. He'd been meaning to start J.K Rowling's _adult _novel for quite some time, but school and musicals had kept him busy. At least now, he'd have a few days to finish books he started and movies he was the only one in the universe that hadn't seen them, and hang out with doofalicious Finn. All of it would be appreciated from the constant rush of NYC.

"Finally, B! I've been waiting to shut you up!" Finn called out.

"Did you get the cheese wiz dude?" Kurt heard Thomas ask.

He looked up to see who this 'B' was—the 'B' that he'd be sharing a room with this week. Kurt's mouth pretty much dropped open when he saw the same guy from earlier at the mall; gelled hair, sexy arms, stupidly _sexy _smile, and those warm hazel eyes. The man had yet to look in his direction, too busy stealing the basketball from some dweeby freshman kid Finn and the guys had been teasing pretty much all morning (_new guys have to go through this, Kurt, _Finn would explain) and shooting it at the basket. Kurt took the opportunity to compose himself and look back down at his book, though the words of J.K Rowling were a bit less interesting now. Now, he had a smirk on his face because he'd be sharing a room with _that _for a week.

"My little bro is here," Finn slapped five with him and Blaine smiled, telling Thomas that he gotten the stupid cheese wiz. He looked over to where Finn pointed and his eyes went wide if only for a second, and then he bit his lip into a smirk. It was him, and he managed to get even _hotter _than earlier.

"That's this _little_ bro you've been telling us about?"

Finn nodded. "He's older but I'm bigger. He's bunking with you since the other rooms are full. Let me introduce you two." The quarter back stalked off towards the bleachers as the guys shot the ball around. Blaine licked his lips and followed, smoothing out his hair, fixing his fitted sleeveless black shirt, checking his blue and orange Gators colored basketball shorts and making sure his sneakers were laced up before he could make an absolute fool of himself.

_All good, Anderson._

"Bro! Hey, put the book down a minute."

Kurt held his finger over a line as if he was actually paying attention to what he was reading, looking up at Finn with a soft smile. "Yes?"

The towering man moved over a bit and pointed back to the 21 year old behind him. "This is B. He… I mean Blaine. Blaine Anderson," Blaine gave Kurt an indifferent look before smiling warmly, and Finn continued, "He's our starting running back for the Gators and one of my best friends here, and as you know he's your roommate. He's a really great guy." Finn gushed.

Kurt nodded with his lip worried between his teeth, trying not to stare at the boy's arms as he extended his hand. "BlaineAnderson. Nice to meet you."

Blaine nodded as he took the boy's hand in more of a caress that a shake. Finn smiled at them getting along like he knew they would.

"You do look a little familiar… but I can't place where I may've seen you before."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he tried not to smile at the smug bastard. "Do I? I don't know… you don't look too familiar to me."

Blaine let himself smile now as Kurt withdrew his hand. "This is Kurt Hummel," Finn explained, "I've told you a bit about him. Don't worry dude, he is like the neatest guy and he stays to himself."

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine repeated to himself, "Cool." He then turned to Finn and smiled indifferently. "I'll make sure he feels… welcome. Now let's go play. Oh… and Kurt," the blue eyed man looked at him with a faint smirk and Blaine licked his lips slowly, "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you."

With that he jogged off, and Kurt didn't let the opportunity to stare at the boy's ass go by. God was it amazing. Finn seemed happy and he looked up to his stepbrother.

"He seems nice." Kurt said calmly.

"He's the best," Finn nodded. "I'm so happy you came, bro!"

Kurt laughed lightly, stealing another glance from Blaine who winked at him before returning his eyes to his book. "Oh me too, Finn."

….

Somewhere during the afternoon, Kurt neglected the book to watch the basketball game; an admission he never thought he'd be making. But Finn was good, and their Thomas friend was hilarious with his air balls, and the Asian guy he remembered whose name was Wes seemed to talk a lot of smack. And then there was Blaine, who had at some point come out of his shirt, and his body was _amazing. _He could play too, Kurt thought, but really he looked too good not to want to taste.

_Calm down, Hummel. _

The man's gel helmet was curling at the top from where he'd been sweating, and his abs glistened with a bit of sweat that Kurt imagine himself licking off behind the student union building… slowly… and on his knees, and shit he really needed to stop watching this stupid game. He looked around the campus and found people playing Frisbee, someone actually succeeding at reading unlike him, and a few girls with pom-poms rehearsing. His view was quickly blocked by his new _roommate_ sitting next to him, casually adjusting his sneakers as if Kurt wasn't even there. The coiffed man looked around and saw the guys were taking a break; Finn dying in the corner and a few other guys rushing to their sports drinks.

"So I guess it's meant to be." Blaine said softly but arrogantly, lacing up his sneakers and not giving the man beside him any eye contact. Kurt smiled and shrugged a bit.

"Maybe it is."

Blaine sat up and reached over on the bleachers for his cell phone, slowly unlocking it and sliding it into Kurt's hands. He received an amused look and smiled at Kurt, staring down at the flesh peeking at him from the slit in the man's Henley shirt. By the time his eyes were on Kurt's legs, he heard the man typing in his number.

"So tell me about yourself." Blaine said softly, watching Finn's _little bro_'s long fingers work. He bit his lip and Kurt caught it, licking his in return.

"What do you want to know?" he asked as he handed the cell phone back. Blaine smiled, brushing hands with Kurt as he took it.

"Is there a boyfriend I have to worry about?"

Kurt smirked and looked away. "There's a guy but I'm not tied to him."

"So he'd be okay with us?"

"Who said there's an 'us'?"

Blaine broke into a smile now, sliding closer and placing his hand on Kurt's thigh. He leant in and whispered into his ear, "_I_ said there is. So," his hand moved higher, "would he be okay with it or is this going to have to be our little secret? I don't want you getting back to New York with a sudden change in your walk…"

"Like I said," Kurt turned so that their lips were way too close to each other's as he spoke, "I'm not tied to him. I don't answer to anyone. But your confidence is quite, amusing, Blaine."

The man smiled. "I'll text you later." He got up and walked away, back over to the guys. Kurt licked his lips for the umpteenth time and smiled, watching the man's hips sway. He was shocked when dweeby freshman and some other kid he didn't quite recognize came up to him.

"Kurt? Do you mind helping us set up for the party tonight? I-I mean only if y-y-you want to."

_Decorating? _Kurt grinned. He was all over it. "I'd love to."

….

It was going to be a pretty amazing kick off to spring break party with liquor and food and celebration of the football season coming to a positive close. There'd be girls, dweeby freshman explained, and liquor, his sidekick explained, and minimal supervision if they kept it quiet enough. The last thing anyone wanted was to get in trouble.

Kurt was back at the pool lining it with strobe lights. He felt his phone vibrating but didn't check it until his job was finished, though he smiled at the message he received.

**From: (352) 555-0315 **

**Come up to the room. –B.A**

As much fun as the decorating had been, and as amazing a job he'd done, Kurt didn't want to leave the rest of the work up to dweeby freshman and company. But who cared, really? He probably wouldn't even attend the party in the first place. And there was an incredibly sexy guy waiting for him in the rooms upstairs.

The choice wasn't too hard, Kurt thought.

He passed Finn and the others in the kitchen, explaining to his brother he'd be going to lie down for a while. Finn smiled as he handed over a pizza menu.

"Just let me know which pie you want for tonight. There's like 50 different toppings at the place we're ordering from."

Kurt nodded, looking down at the menu. "I'll text you. See you later, guys."

"Later Kurt," a cluster of voices responded; all busying themselves with the night's part. Kurt headed out the room and into the meeting space, wondering how exactly 'King B' got out of helping with anything.

As he climbed the steps, the sound of loud, terrible, rather obnoxious music hit him all at once. Kurt swore that if it was coming from the room he'd be staying in, someone named Blaine would be getting a piece of his mind. Luckily, it was another room and the curly haired man would get to live another day.

He stopped in front of their room, knocking a couple times out of politeness and waiting for an answer. Then Kurt realized with the loud music, he probably wasn't heard, and even if he was he definitely couldn't hear an invite in.

It didn't matter, though. When he pushed the door open, Blaine was nowhere in sight. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he glanced around the empty room, walking over to the center of the room before pulling his cell phone out. Sure enough, he'd gotten that message a few minutes ago and it wasn't a figment of his imagination. But yet, here he stood in an empty room.

With a sigh, Kurt walked over to his bed and tossed his cell phone down. He began to step out of his shoes at the same time the bedroom door closed behind him.

"You came."

Kurt turned back and his eyes almost darkened immediately at what he saw. Blaine stood in front of the entrance, still damp from his shower with wet hair that dripped from his sideburns. A dark green towel was around his waist and he smiled as he stepped further into the room, taking a sweep of Kurt's body as well.

"Should I not have?" Kurt teased back, already plotting out areas on the man's body where he'd put his lips. "I can always go back down and help with the party…"

Blaine shook his head no. "You didn't come here on vacation to decorate for your older brother's party." Kurt stepped closer to him as well… the two meeting in the center of the room. Blaine whispered the rest, "You came to enjoy yourself, didn't you?"

Kurt nodded, trailing his hand over Blaine's smooth arms. "I did. Are you going to be the one to make sure that happens?" his breath caught when Blaine breathed hotly into his ear, all before sucking softly on the lobe.

"Over, and over, and over again," he whispered, taking hold of Kurt's belt buckle and yanking it open, "in position after position. And if you're lucky, Kurt," the blue eyed man gasped, biting his lip when Blaine roughly grabbed his ass through the tight jeans he wore, "I'll let you bend me over that desk and fuck me until I can't see straight."

"Oh, you need to work for privileges like that, Blaine." Kurt growled back into his ear. Blaine smiled at him as he went in for a kiss, but he was stopped by Kurt who put a finger to his lips. "I'm serious, Anderson. You want me to fuck you; you have to drive me _absolutely_ crazy."

Blaine kissed the finger against his lips. "I promise I will."

Kurt moaned into the kiss that met his lips a second later. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's body like it was second nature, allowing him to take complete control of the situation to the point where was led over to the man's bed. He smirked when his back hit the mattress, watching hungrily as Blaine's hands played at the towel around his waist.

"You still have clothes on," he said; his voice laced with disappointment and excitement all at once, if possible. Kurt licked his lip and smiled.

"Do something about it."

Blaine smiled, nodding his head at the challenge. His towel was dropped and Kurt only got a glimpse of the amazing physique that was Blaine Anderson- star college football player and closeted theater nerd- all before the man was on top of him. Kurt was forced higher up the bed, grinning as the Henley he wore was pulled over his head and thrown to the side, and Blaine's mouth was on his again.

This time, the battle for dominance lasted a bit longer. Blaine groaned as Kurt ended up on top of him; kissing him hard and biting on his lower lip. The friction from where the New Yorker rubbed against him had his toes curling, and Blaine thrust up into him as Kurt licked from his collar bone to his earlobe with a flattened tongue.

A few turns later and Blaine was back in control. He ended up in between his _roommate's _legs, smirking as he pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go.

"Fuck," Blaine looked down at the swollen cock and Kurt shivered at how hungry he looked as Blaine stared down at him. With any luck, he'd be absolutely _devoured _tonight, "you're so fucking big and so hard for me."

Kurt removed his eyes from Blaine's cock which was so hard he thought the man would come any second. He smiled at him and eased his way up the bed, lying down on the striped pillows and carding fingers through his own hair. Blaine's eyes followed him the entire way; lips slightly parted and eyes now dark like coffee.

"I think you made me a promise…"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. Just like that, he lowered his body until his head was between Kurt's legs, and the elder shivered at the feeling of Blaine's breath teasing his cock. He looked down at him and Blaine winked, all before sinking down and sucking him whole.

"Shit," Kurt smiled as he watched, biting his lip hard, "so fucking amazing."

Blaine pushed at the back of his thighs until Kurt got the point, resting his feet flatfooted on the mattress. He spread the man's legs a little wider and sunk his head deeper, sucking him off at a painfully slow pace.

Kurt ignored the terrible music in the room next to them as best he could; instead working his cock in and out Blaine's accepting mouth. He felt him hum and his whole body heated up. "_Oh _just like that—fuck!"

Blaine sucked harder, rolling Kurt's balls in his hands. The man snapped his hips off the bed and plunged deep down Blaine's throat, and he felt his eyes watering as he tried not to choke.

"Fuck! Sorry—_ohmygod!_"

Kurt couldn't help it. Not when Blaine's finger was massaging his perineum, and caressing his nuts, and blowing his cock, and grinding against the bed as he did so. He fucked Blaine's throat and growled at the way the man took it, and in a few seconds he found himself giving warning.

"I'm close… I want you to swallow me, Blaine." He thrust again, "I'm so close."

Blaine breathed out through his nose, relaxing his throat and closing his eyes. He moaned when Kurt's tense body clenched even harder and the boy came hard into his mouth, constantly letting shouts of 'yes' enter the atmosphere. Blaine swallowed around his cock and Kurt's nails dug into his back, still riding the intense wave of pleasure he experienced from that orgasm.

When Blaine pulled off, Kurt finally let himself relax against the bed. A new song came on next door and Blaine took a deep breath, looking down at the man flushing beneath him.

"How often do you stretch yourself?"

Kurt smiled at the question, finally opening his eyes and finding Blaine digging around in the drawer beside his bed. "I haven't bottomed in a while so please, be gentle."

Blaine smirked, grabbing a bottle of lube and a couple condoms out of his dresser drawer. "Do you really mean that?"

Kurt reached up and stroked Blaine's cock, smiling as the man ripped open a Trojan. "Don't be silly. You _know _I don't."

….

People begun to trail in, slowly at first but quicker as time went by. Finn greeted his friends as they entered and smiled at the girls that walked past. They sent waves his way and he grinned, grabbing a beer and strolling over to the sofas.

Finn noticed that the party was kicking off and Blaine was nowhere in sight. He shook his head until some of his friends came over, shoving more beer into his hand.

"Gators! I can't hear you!"

The crowd screamed. Many people started to head out back towards the pool and others danced inside. One of Finn's frat brothers grinned as he looked at him.

"Dude? Your step bro is missing this. Get his ass downstairs!"

….

"Mm, there baby?"

Kurt nodded hard against the cool pillow. "Right there… shit, just like that."

Blaine grinded his hips forward, digging into the sheets as his nosed tickled the nape of Kurt's neck. He pulled out again, almost dying at how tight this man was all before sliding back in. Kurt arched his back higher, groaning at the feeling of Blaine deep inside him. "No—Stop, Blaine… I'm gonna come…"

Blaine let go of Kurt's cock and put a hand on his waist. "Does he make you feel like this, Kurt?" as he asked, he snapped his hips forward and connected directly with the man's prostate. Kurt stopped breathing for a moment, eyes rolling back and toes curling from where they were against Blaine's ankle. "Can he fuck you like this?"

Kurt collapsed against the bed, trying to formulate a response as Blaine rocked in and out of him.

"I bet he's not as big as me, and doesn't get as deep as I do," Blaine said. He planted his knees into the bed and held Kurt's waist firmly, fucking him a little harder, "And when you go back to him, all you'll remember is me screwing you into my mattress until you forgot where the fuck you were."

"Stop talking and screw me harder- ah! Yes, Blaine! _God—" _

Blaine watched as he pulled out and snapped back in; Kurt clawing at the sheets and threatening him as he took it. Sweat from his sideburns trailed down his face, eventually falling onto Kurt's sweat slicked back as he worked his hips, snapping forward at a quicker and deeper pace.

"I'm close, K-Kurt," he told him. The other man nodded.

"Me too… just a little while longer—oh _fuck _me…"

Blaine smiled, releasing his hold on Kurt's waist and moving his hands up to his shoulders. He squeezed them tightly and plunged forward, connecting with Kurt's prostate until immense pleasure shook the man's body. And then again, and again, until Blaine felt a deep coiling in his gut.

"Blaine…"

At the sound of his name, Blaine let go. His body went limp as he released his seed into the condom, almost immediately seeing black as Kurt rode out his own.

After a few seconds, Blaine opened his eyes and let himself fall on top of the man beneath him. Kurt winced, feeling the stickiness on the sheets making contact with his chest.

"I think it's my turn after we sleep."

Kurt smirked. "Get off of me, Blaine." he moved around a bit until Blaine hissed at the oversensitivity. "You want to go to sleep? I don't think you have enough stamina to keep up with me."

Blaine rolled off of Kurt, sighing heavily as he pulled the condom off. "You're bluffing."

"I'm not," Kurt knew his body ached _terribly _but he smirked as he sat up, inching back until he could stomach the pain. "I'm going to go downstairs and get a drink or two. Maybe find a cute guy to dance with, and if you've woken up by then I'll consider fucking you."

Blaine watched the naked man stand up and lick his lips. If he hadn't just come so hard he knew he'd be incredibly erect right now. Kurt walked over to the abandoned towel and cleaned himself off a bit.

"If I see you flirting with someone else you're not fucking me."

Kurt laughed as he glanced back at Blaine, only the man was serious. "I don't remember us being exclusive."

Blaine licked his lips, watching him bend down to pick something up.

"And you know you've been counting the many ways I could come inside you, on the various surfaces of this room."

"I'm coming downstairs too."

Kurt shrugged. "Do as you'd like."

Four loud knocks sounded from the door and both men started, each looking for clothes after the initial scare wore off.

"Kurt! B!" Finn's loud voice rang through the door just barely. "Dudes, the party has started."

Kurt winced as he went over to the closet, and Blaine didn't miss the slight limp. He hopped up and went towards his dresser, tossing the condom in the trash bin along the way. "We're coming, Finn."

"Okay. James is here, just so you know."

Blaine nodded with a smirk, reaching for some clothes to wear. Kurt glanced back at that with heightened curiosity.

"Thanks. Go enjoy the party Finn. I'll be down in a minute."

He pulled on a pair of trunks since he intended on frequenting the pool and or hot tub that evening and checked his appearance in the mirror. A couple marks were on his neck and chest and his hair was a little awry.

"Who's James?" Kurt asked, trying best to mask his jealousy.

Blaine smirked. "Just this guy. I fuck him sometimes but sometimes we just hang out. Drink a little. Nothing special."

Kurt hummed; following Blaine's lead and throwing on a pair of swim trunks. He wasn't fond of going shirtless so a t-shirt was put on over it. "Okay."

Blaine slid into some slippers and unlocked the door. "You ready?"

Kurt turned to look at him. "I'll meet you down there."

With a shrug, Blaine headed outside. He adjusted his drawstrings and went down the stairs of the frat house.

Kurt checked himself in the mirror, quickly styling his hair and adding more lip balm before following after him.

The party was hectic but in a good way. There were a ton of people, tons of food, and liquor was over flowing. The music was probably too loud and things might've already been broken, but there was no doubt it'd be an amazing party.

Blaine was over with his football buddies already; a bottle of something in his hand as he smiled. Finn motioned around with his hands as they spoke about something and all of them laughed.

Kurt was shoved a cup of something warm from a girl. She smiled, kissed him on the lips, and sauntered off. Kurt looked down at it and gave a careful sniff before someone was at his side.

"Don't drink that. I got you something better."

Kurt smiled up at the handsome man—a guy a couple inches taller with shoulder length hair and adorable dimples. "Why should I trust you?"

He grinned, shrugging a bit and glancing up and down Kurt's body suggestively. "I guess you don't have to. You want to though."

Kurt eyed him a bit longer before taking a tentative sip. "What's your name?"

"William." he said, extending his hand. "I'm a math major here, and I don't remember seeing you around."

Blaine cut in with a smile, pretending he didn't even see the other man Kurt was talking to. "Come into the hot tub with me, gorgeous. It's a little too loud in here."

Kurt let Blaine wrap his arms around his waist as he glanced between the shorter man and William. "What are you doing?"

Blaine kissed his neck and Kurt bit his lower lip. "What do you mean?"

William took the hint, nodding politely to Kurt before walking off with the girl's cup. Kurt watched him go all before Blaine backed him against the wall, whispering hotly into his ear. "Come with me."

"Where's James?"

Blaine kissed him. "Don't know, don't care."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And as soon as he shows face I have a feeling I'll be forgotten about."

"No one is to flirt with you." Blaine said clearly. "For the next six days you are _mine_. Are we clear?"

Kurt almost laughed but definitely smiled widely. "No we aren't."

Blaine nodded with a smirk. "Come to the hot tub with me or you'll be fucking your hand tonight. And I haven't bottomed since I was 18, Kurt. I'm _so _fucking tight."

As he walked off, Kurt took a sip of the drink from what's his name. He saw Blaine turn back and shove a hand in his swim trunks before he exited the back doors.

"Enjoying yourself?" Finn and one of his friends asked with wide, _oblivious_, and incredibly drunk smiles. Kurt laughed at them before handing his cup to his brother.

"Yup. Now if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

_A/N: This'll probably be a three shot if anyone cares to see what happens from here. _

_Remember, Ride- I'm working on it. I promise. 22k and counting! It'll be here. _

_So review if you'd like :)_

_-Janelle_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Exclusive**

_A/N: I got bored and wanted to write and this was the lucky winner, yay. Thanks a lot for showing interest. So here's some more pointless smut. Happy belated Christmas eh_

* * *

"How long can you breathe under water?"

Kurt smiled at the question, biting on his lip as Blaine's hand snuck underneath the fabric of his swim trunks. He pressed the hazel eyed man into the wall of the hot tub that Blaine previously kicked a shit load of freshman out of, attaching his teeth over the quickening pulse of Blaine's neck and sucking harshly. Blaine squeezed his ass roughly and pulled Kurt closer.

"Answer me, Kurt," he teased; the hot water pulsing against his skin. Kurt's tongue teased at his neck and he closed his eyes with a smile. "I know you have a good set of lungs with how long you held that note earlier—you know… when I was fucking you."

"You're really full of yourself, mister running back." Kurt whispered, grinding his hips forward. Blaine moved forward into the movement, their hard cocks touching through their clothing. "And why do you want to know how long I can hold my breath? It's not like I'm giving you a blow job right here in front of all these lovely people."

Blaine smiled into the kiss that met his lips a few seconds later. Kurt's arms folded around Blaine's neck as he tilted his head to the side, kissing him sweetly. It went from kisses to Kurt biting on Blaine's lips, to moaning in one another's mouths as they grinded. When Kurt pulled away, he smirked at the dark look in Blaine's eyes and swam backwards towards the other side of the hot tub.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched him. "Get your sexy ass back over here."

Kurt ignored him with a smile, looking out over the party. There was a beach ball being passed around in the pool and screaming girls in bikinis laughing when guys grabbed them into the water. Someone in a Gators mascot outfit was dancing rather ridiculously to the music and Kurt smiled as he took it all in.

"I want a drink." he replied. "Something good, too."

Blaine sighed at the words. He really wanted to get off right now but apparently Kurt was a lush. "Can't it wait? We were in the middle of something…"

The man licked his lips and turned around, looking at Blaine with a smile. Blaine watched as Kurt swam back over to him, and he put his arms around the border of the hot tub, biting his lip when Kurt finally reached him.

"I can hold my breath for a few minutes," he kissed Blaine on the chin, then sinking a little lower, he sucked suggestively on his Adam's apple. Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed, "I _love _sucking cock," his tongue painted Blaine's already wet chest before sucking his hardened nipple between his lips, "and I've grown extremely fond of _your_ cock, Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes and peeked down. His breath caught at the sight of Kurt moving even lower down his body, kissing over his abdomen. "My cock is fond of you too."

Kurt laughed and Blaine smirked, eagerly trying to push the boy under water. Kurt slapped him away though, popping back up and returning his arms to where they were around the shorter man's neck. "I can feel _just _how fond it is, sweetie."

Blaine put an arm under the water and grabbed Kurt's ass. "So what's wrong? Why won't you blow me, baby?"

"Because you won't get me a shot of something," Kurt whispered against his lips with a smile, all before leaning in and kissing him. "Please? I'm parched."

Blaine sighed. He really wanted head right now but he couldn't deny he was going to give Kurt whatever he asked for. Kind of weird maybe, when if it was any other guy he messed around with, he'd tell them where the kitchen was and let them get it for themselves. But this was Finn's brother and maybe that had something to do with it. And he was really hot on top of everything else. Kurt continued to hug him; the man's arms wrapped tightly around him with his lips right by his ear.

"Please, B?"

Blaine licked his lips; his hands squeezing over the perfect round ass in front of him. "Give me a minute, okay?"

Kurt grinned, kissing his cheek. "Thank you! Give me something strong."

Blaine watched him swim to the other side once more and nodded. He wasn't going to get anything too strong because he didn't want his roommate sloppily drunk, but he'd get him something good enough. Adjusting himself in his trunks, Blaine went up the few steps and walked around Kurt's t-shirt. He slid into his slippers and took off, nodding to a few people vying for his attention and quickly making his way back inside.

Kurt stared at his ass the entire time. No one would really be able to blame him. In a little while he'd be inside of that and the thought alone was making Kurt moan.

Blaine crossed the entrance of the frat house. The place looked a wreck. He didn't really care because there was no way he was cleaning any of it, but shit if any of the superiors found out about this little get together, they'd all be in a lot of trouble.

There was a pop song playing with a heavy bass beat. There were liquor bottles just about everywhere. Blaine moved through a group of people by the bar; the one couple who always made out wasn't failing to let anyone down, currently trying to share their tongues with each other. Blaine rolled his eyes at them and stepped through the crowd, loudly saying excuse me and pushing idiots away. They fled at the demand of the running back, drunkenly stumbling off.

Blaine scanned the choices and wondered what Kurt would like. Grabbing a couple cups, he just decided to get some Patron Silver and orange juice. Then he decided against pouring cups at all and grabbed the whole bottle, poured orange juice over what was left, and turned to take it outside. It was then that he almost walked into someone.

"Shit—oh, sorry!"

Blaine reached for the fridge so he'd have something to keep him steady. "Oh… James. It's fine—"

"Blaine," he smiled at the man and took in his wet, shirtless body. "I've been looking for you tonight. What's up? And wow," he laughed at the bottle in the running back's hand, "I hope that isn't all for you."

Blaine licked his lips as he shook his head no. He'd be sharing it with Kurt who was eager to wrap his lips around his cock. "It isn't. it's for me and a … friend actually. I—"

"What's his name?" James smiled. He had one of those amazing smiles that lit up a room. His medium length brown hair was slicked back as it always was and he looked really put together for such a party like this. But he was in graduate school and it was expected, Blaine always thought. The 24 year old bit his lip teasingly as he awaited a response, and Blaine looked up at the slightly taller man with a small smile.

"His name is Kurt. He's Finn's brother from New York."

James' green eyes flickered as he took in the information. "Doofus Finn? Hm." Blaine looked at him as he awaited the rest. "And New York? I bet he's one of those snobby types."

Blaine smiled. "I don't want to keep him waiting, so if you'll excuse me…"

"I'll join the two of you." James reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled his shirt up and over his dark hair. Blaine looked over his body; the tattoo on his left peck was now colored in. The man saw him looking and grinned, running a hand over his tanned body. "You don't think he'd mind, do you?"

_I mind, actually. _"I don't think he would."

James grabbed a couple beers from someone walking by and nodded. "Excellent."

….

Kurt really didn't like waiting. Not when he was horny at least.

He listened to the chatter of the people in the pool behind him. They were buzzing about the party and which girls were the sluttiest and who did what with what professor. Typical gossip. Kurt glanced over at his ringing cell phone and made note to get back to whoever it was in the morning, closing his eyes and swaying to the music.

He heard a couple voices in conversation draw closer and closer to him. One was definitely Blaine's, but the other wasn't too familiar. Possibly one of the frat buddies or so. Kurt turned around in the hot tub and looked up; his eyes finding Blaine who thankfully had liquor and a man maybe his height, a bit older, with a dazzling smile.

"Is this him? Wow."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him and the man continued to grin. Blaine only ignored him and placed the bottle down, slowly settling himself into the hot water.

"Let me guess," Kurt smiled from the man over to his new… _friend. _"Is this James?"

"He knows me." James placed his shirt down and turned his attention to Blaine, though Blaine looked a little bothered by his presence. That was _new. _"Must mean that someone mentioned me."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smirk. It was obvious that he wanted to be alone but this James guy seemed intent on sticking around.

"Finn told me you were here, and Kurt happened to overhear." Blaine explained. He looked at his blue eyed friend and bit his lip, hoping that Kurt would get the message. Of course with the New Yorker being the tease that he was, he decided to be oblivious.

"Are you joining us or just standing there?"

James smiled at him, glancing over what he could make out of the man's body. "I think I'll join you."

Kurt smiled. "No cups, Blaine?"

He shook his head no. "Just put your lips on it." he said in a low register. Kurt definitely got the innuendo in his words and smiled, taking the cap off the Patron bottle and taking a sip. His lips wrapped around the tip of it and he tilted it slowly, take a slow sip. Blaine stared at him without even trying to hide the way his eyes were glued to Kurt's actions, and James didn't miss Blaine's dark lusty gaze.

"Take it to the head, Kurt," Blaine said, moving closer. "That's_ not _how you drink Patron."

Kurt giggled as he put the top back on. "Is that what you want me to take to the head, or would you like me to take _something else _to the head?"

Blaine grabbed the bottle as he leant against the side of the hot tub. He stared Kurt in the eyes as the man moved closer; that perfectly sexy smile on his lips. "What do you think?"

Kurt continued to smile as Blaine took a long swig of the alcohol. James watched them with a smirk, swallowing what was left in his first Corona bottle and tossing it aside. The sound of the glass rolling against the pavement caught Kurt's attention, and he removed Blaine's hand from his ass as he looked at the man.

"We're being rude to your friend." Kurt said with a rather cocky grin. He looked the gentleman up and down, almost scoffing at the ridiculous tattoo on his chest before deciding to introduce himself. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm a performer and college student back in New York City. Can you tell me about yourself?"

James tried not to scoff. Performer? That probably meant stripper. "I'm James McElroy. I'm a graduate student here at UF, going for my degree in Interior Architecture." Blaine had to roll his eyes at the air of which James spoke. He often ran his mouth about how much better he was than everyone else, which was why he fucked him a lot less nowadays. "I'm leaving for Greece tomorrow night so I thought I'd come to this adorable little party before I left."

Kurt hummed, nodding at the older man and pretending to give a few fucks. Of course he gave none but he wanted to be polite to Blaine's friend… politer than Blaine was being. "That's nice. You do seem a bit old for this shindig."

Blaine snorted, not able to hold it back in time. Kurt smiled as he turned to him, kissing the man on the lips. He didn't miss how James looked away, opening another bottle of beer.

"I'm only 24. You look a bit young. Like not supposed to be on a college campus young."

Kurt laughed at what he said, pushing Blaine away when he tried to suck on his neck. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm 21, though. A junior at NYADA."

"Artsy school." James said. "I've heard of it. Not really sure how many alumni who actually matter come from the school but hey, gotta go where you're accepted, huh?"

Kurt smirked. "Broadway legends and Tony Award winners like Simmons and Paxton don't matter, I assume?"

"Do I matter?" Blaine pouted, finally moving Kurt's hands out of the way and moving closer to him. He kissed the man's ear and eventually his neck, grinding his obvious problem against his thigh. "Because I need you right now and you're just here running your mouth."

Kurt's eyes rolled back suggestively when Blaine's hands touched him places, and it was quite possible that he was putting on a show for their audience of one. "Right here, Blaine?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

James cleared his throat and swallowed another long gulp. He cleared his throat again when Blaine continued to mouth at this _new guy_'sneck and eventually the curly haired man turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

James looked at him obviously. Was he really being ignored? He was just as hot (if not hotter) than _Kurt, _and they had a lot more history. There was no way what Blaine and this kid had was anything other than sex… it was rather obvious. They couldn't have anything in common. Blaine was manly. He was gorgeous and he was a football player for goodness sake. If he wanted he could be drafted into the NFL now, never mind waiting until after he graduated next year. And this kid, he was cocky and in a performing arts school. His dreams would be crushed quicker than Kim Kardashian's singing career. They had nothing in common.

"I'm great, Blaine. I didn't know you'd be so busy, though."

Blaine returned an obvious face to the man. You'd think he'd take a hint and get out of the hot tub. He was obviously busy and was trying to get something to happen here. But James continued to look at him.

Kurt reached back for the bottle and took a more generous drink this time. Blaine monitored him, but luckily Kurt wasn't getting out of control. He did have plans on fucking Blaine and if he couldn't think straight enough to get his cock in Blaine's ass, it probably wouldn't turn out that well.

"I didn't know I'd be so busy, either. But… Finn wants me to be a good host and I intend to not let my best buddy down." Kurt snorted and Blaine smiled. "What would a good friend do?"

James shrugged. "Not ignore his real friends, I thought. But all is well. Enjoy yourself."

Blaine looked at him and sighed. They were friends after all, and maybe his behavior was a little uncalled for. But to be fair, most of the time Blaine thought with his dick and this instance wasn't very different. "I'm sorry, James. Maybe we can catch up when you get back from Greece. I was just… caught up with Kurt here and—oh _god…_"

Kurt subtly moved his hand around inside Blaine's shorts, drinking a bit more and casually looking around the party as he did so. His hope was that James would be none the wise, but he also hoped he'd know at the same time. Just because.

Blaine continued after gulping. "We got caught up and we're just… enjoying ourselves. There are…" he paused to hold back the moan when Kurt's fingers rubbed over the head of his cock, "plenty of guys here and I think that you might find someone nice…_nice, _Kurt…"

Kurt began to move his hand faster, pushing him against the wall of the hot tub and whispering something in his ear. As he sank down his body, Blaine's eyes went wide and he smiled when Kurt took a deep breath, disappearing under the water. James looked away only for a second, but then his eyes were right back on Blaine's face; the man's parted lips looked so sexy as his hands disappeared under the water and guided what was obviously Kurt's head up and down. James felt a mix of anger and lust spread throughout him and he watched Blaine's stomach muscles clench as the footballer breathed heavily.

"Shit, Kurt… Holy shit! That's too fucking good, baby."

And really, Blaine had never made those sounds for _him_, none of the moans or the groans, or the curses that slipped… none of it. James shook his head and swam over, settling beside Blaine and looking under the water. He could make out the brown hair moving around and bit his lip as Kurt popped up, winking at Blaine and taking a deep breath before sinking under again.

"Yes," Blaine smiled, throwing his head back, "Please keep doing _that._"

Before he even realized what was happening, James had his hands in his swim trunks.

Kurt played with Blaine's balls underwater before taking him deeper. He let his tongue glide over the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock and sucked hard on the tip. Blaine kept stuttering in and out of his mouth and the only thing on Kurt's mind was making him come so that he could take him upstairs and make him come again.

And his buzz was settling in, so he felt really good. And really hard.

After coming up for air again, Kurt continued to stroke Blaine's length. He smiled at the faces the man would make as he slipped his tongue between Blaine's parted lips, laughing at the strangled moans it produced.

"Please tell me liquor doesn't make you a lightweight during sex, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head no. "It doesn't. I just need you to finish sucking me or I'm going to come in the hot tub. That'd be nice."

Kurt smiled. He released his hold on Blaine's cock and looked to his left, trying not to smirk at the elder who's hand was definitely stroking himself under the water.

"Enjoying this, huh James?"

Blaine looked up at that question, and then over to James. The man gave him a smug look and then motioned down his tanned, rather muscular body.

"I think you need to show me how good you are, too."

Blaine raised his eyebrow at that and Kurt laughed. He slowly made his way down Blaine's body and shrugged. "We'll see about that."

Under the water, Kurt wrapped his mouth around Blaine's cock again and slowly sunk down. He felt his roomie quickly begin to fuck his mouth and gave two yanks to his hair, more than likely a sign he was close. Kurt sucked him harder, and a few strokes later Blaine was releasing his seed right down Kurt's throat.

James hand sped up at the sight. Blaine always looked so beautiful when he came, and right now he sounded _amazing_. He bit his lip and looked under the water, waiting patiently for Kurt to come back to the surface. It was only when Blaine uttered his next words that he was crushed.

"You and Kurt aren't doing anything, James."

Kurt rose up, smiling and wiping water out of his eyes as he gasped for air. He ran his fingers through his drenched hair and pushed it back. "_Yum_." he said suggestively. When he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, James really wanted the same treatment.

Blaine licked his lips and tried not to bend Kurt over right there. Maybe tomorrow they could do that. "Go up to the room and wait for me."

Kurt looked from Blaine to James and smiled. "I thought your old friend wanted to have some fun too?" James smirked at the quip. "Is he coming?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just me. Go ahead and I'll bring our things up."

Kurt smiled, moving in and giving him another kiss. It was one of the sexy ones where he pulled away with Blaine's lower lips between his teeth. Blaine groaned and Kurt winked, grabbing the Patron bottle when he got out of the hot tub and twisting the top open. He smiled at James politely but it could easily be construed as bitchy. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sorry Blaine wouldn't let you play with me." with a pout, he walked away, drinking the contents of the bottle and swaying suggestively." Blaine stared at the tight swim wear and bit his lip until the man was out of sight.

"So you're turning down a 3 some with me and Snow White because…?"

Blaine looked at him, almost forgetting he was there. "Nothing personal. I just don't want to share him. Like I said," Blaine swam towards the towel and grabbed it, climbing out and drying himself as best he could. "There are plenty of guys inside. There's this William guy. He's cute. Have fun with him."

Blaine picked up he and Kurt's cell phones, looking down at Kurt's screen. There were more than a few missed calls from a Felix and wondered who that was. Must've been someone important.

"Nice, Blaine." James lifted himself out of the tub. "I just hope you don't fall in love with the twink. And if you do, why should I give a fuck."

The man walked off, grabbing his shirt and storming back inside. Blaine shook his head at him before going to grab their other things.

When he got inside, he caught Kurt talking to Finn and a few others. James was leaving and Blaine honestly could say he didn't give a shit.

"This party is amazing! I had a lot of fun, thanks guys."

Finn smiled widely. "I'm so glad, dude. You… you totally dispea… you totally disappeared. We didn't know you where went… where you went! You know?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine settled beside him; the fraternity member laughing at his best friend. Kurt patted Finn in the shoulder and nodded. "I know _exactly _what you mean, Finn. Thomas," he looked to the shorter man, "please make sure he doesn't drink another _ounce." _

Thomas laughed as Finn wrapped his arm around a girl who he kept calling Topanga all night, though she said her name was Jen countless times, and sort of walked off with her. "I'm not drunked, Kurt." he said. The girl pulled him down into a kiss and then went out back towards the pool… a place that Finn intended to follow. "Best. Party. EVER!"

Blaine shook his head. "Your brother is something else."

Thomas looked at the two of them as Kurt turned around. "He's precious, isn't he?" Of course in the morning he'd cry and say he missed Rachel, but no one needed to know that. Hell. They probably already knew.

Blaine nodded, pulling him closer. "I thought I told you to be in my room, though?"

"Whoa," Thomas smiled and looked around, wondering if he was the only person seeing this, "B? Kurt? What—"

"We're turning in early," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and the taller man grinned as he was led away.

Thomas simply stood there. "Well okay then." One of his friends bumped into him and he laughed, catching them. "You guys are so fucking drunk."

The whole entire walk upstairs was filled with nothing but kisses and touching. Lots of kisses and lots of inappropriate touching. Below the belt touching.

Kurt laughed as his back hit the door of their room hard, trying not moan as Blaine grabbed his cock without warning and started stroking him long and firmly.

"_Oh_," Kurt sighed and smiled before continuing, "let's go inside. If I remember correctly, you haven't bottomed in 3 years and I have a lot of stretching to do…"

Blaine smirked. "You better not be one of those tops who comes after like three minutes, yammering on about how _tight_ and _hot_ it is. I swear it'll be the last time we do anything."

Kurt laughed, slapping Blaine's hand away and turning around. When he turned the knob, he was shocked (though he shouldn't have been really) to see a couple of chicks making out on Blaine's bed. Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped past, entering the room and walking over to the bed.

"Excuse me! Get out please!"

Kurt smirked, walking in as well. The girls quickly got up and grabbed their beers, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Shit." Blaine shook his head and pulled the sheets off his bed. "I should've locked my door! This happens every time."

"They were just kissing Blaine. It's not like they got vagina juice all over the place."

Blaine looked at him before walking to the hamper. "You wouldn't be saying that if they were on your bed. And who knows who was in here before them?"

That made Kurt cautious to go to his own bed now.

Blaine grabbed another sheet set; burgundy this time. He tossed it onto the bed and looked for some pillow cases. "Lock the door for me will you sexy?"

Kurt nodded, walking away from all of the fancy jewelry Blaine had on the dresser and approaching the door. "So what happened with James? I thought for sure you'd want both of us."

Blaine scoffed, moving to his bed. "If I wanted him he'd be here right now." Kurt turned the lock and Blaine resumed. "Don't tell me you wanted a 3 some with him. He kept treating you like you were nothing compared to him."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm used to guys like that." he turned around and looked at Blaine. "I live in New York. There are tons of guys that are doing well for themselves that I meet at bars or parties. School even."

Blaine looked away from Kurt's eyes and down at what he was doing. "Come help me make the bed. I'm a little drunk."

Kurt smiled and walked over. "You and Finn must fit well together."

Blaine laughed. "I'm not _that _drunk, sexy." Kurt smiled at him and grabbed one edge of the sheet, stretching it around the mattress. "And about all of these guys… I hope you don't end up with those idiots."

Kurt didn't answer at first. "Not all the time. Sometimes I just really need a lay. And no matter how much better they believe they are than a _nobody _like Kurt Hummel, they end up bent over in my car." Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Sometimes… I just don't know. Sometimes I don't feel good enough."

Blaine nodded. The two moved to the other side of the bed and fixed that too. "Does Felix make you feel good enough?"

Kurt looked up at the mention of his name and Blaine read his face for anything Kurt would give him. It honestly wasn't much. "If I was Felix I'd tell you all the time how important you are."

They stared at one another until Blaine sat down on the bed and began to put on the new pillowcases. Kurt stood there for a minute, and then he sat down as well.

"How and why do you know about Felix?"

Blaine smiled. "So he's someone important?" when he didn't get an answer he continued. "You have a few missed calls and his name is there."

Kurt nodded. "Oh."

They grew silent until Blaine spoke again. "Is Felix the _not _boyfriend. The guy you're not attached to?"

Kurt laughed and slid out of his swim trunks. He tossed them away and Blaine watched him settle back down, long beautiful cock out and lying against his thigh. "Felix is my ex. We still talk and sometimes if we're drunk enough…"

Blaine got the point. "Why'd you break up?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, Barbara Walters." Kurt got on the bed and crawled over to Blaine, smirking as he pushed him onto his back. He straddled him and Blaine's hands immediately found Kurt's waist, parting his lips at the kiss he received. Kurt's lips were really warm and soft, and they felt good and tasted like orange juice. When he pulled away Blaine opened his eyes. "Less talking and more _this, _maybe?"

Blaine nodded. "I want to know about you though."

"Why?" Kurt questioned. He kissed Blaine again on the corner of his lips. "There's nothing to know. Especially for someone who you _aren't_ exclusive with."

Blaine shrugged. "So what."

Kurt started to stroke himself as he kissed Blaine. He pulled away and smiled at Blaine. "What do you mean 'so what'? There's no reason for you to care."

Blaine moved Kurt's hand away and started pumping the man's hard on for him. He watched Kurt's reaction for a good minute before speaking. "I'm a friend, Kurt. I'm Finn's best friend, and I'm going to be around for a long time. Because we're close like that. So you may as well get close to me too."

Kurt smiled at that, resting his forehead on Blaine's and thrusting into his hand. "Blaine, sweetie, let's just do this. This is nice, right? People who talk and care end up in love and neither of us want that."

Blaine smiled and tilted his head to connect their lips. "This is nice. But I think we can be friends who fuck, right? Doesn't that work?"

Kurt kissed him again before moving his hand away. Blaine raised both above his head on the mattress. "I guess," Kurt said, "or it could go terribly wrong. Either way."

Blaine nodded, lifting his hips off the bed and letting Kurt slide his swim wear off his body. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Kurt giggled at that, looking to the drawer for protection. "Oh let's see." Blaine looked at the man straddled on top of him, taking his cock in his hand. "We can both decide that we love that idea, talking and sharing every intimate detail. We can call each other at night and spill about our days, you here and I in New York. Phone sex can be thrown in there." Blaine waited for the downside of this. "And when one of us come to visit the other, we can fuck and watch movies and go places together all rainbows and sunshine."

Blaine took the condom from Kurt and rolled it onto the man's cock. "Still not hearing anything negative."

Kurt smiled, squeezing lube into his hand. "Oh. Well let's see. One of us can fall helplessly in love. Does that sound bad enough?"

Blaine shrugged. "I know what a friend with benefits is. Do you?"

Kurt nodded. "I am well aware." He began to slicken himself up as he spoke some more. "But that doesn't mean we aren't human and don't have feelings, Blaine."

Blaine sat up and looked around. "Where do you want me, baby?"

Kurt took that to mean the man was done with the conversation. He leant in and began to suck on each lip, paying each one the same amount of attention. Then, he stood up and glanced around. Walking over to Blaine's desk, he took a seat at the computer chair near the window. "Come sit on it."

Blaine licked his lips and nodded. He walked over and took a hold on his cock, stroking himself before facing away from Kurt. Kurt sighed at the sight of that ass. He was a little buzzed from the alcohol but was happy to know he'd remember this in the morning. With one hand holding his cock steady and the other spreading Blaine's cheek a bit, he moved the chair forward and watched as Blaine eased down into his lap. "Mm—Blaine… wait."

Blaine stopped right when Kurt's cock slid between his asscheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't stretch you…"

Blaine looked up at the ceiling. "Oh my god. How drunk are we right now?"

Kurt laughed a bit. "Bend over the desk. I'll go get the lube."

The man listened, moving his laptop over and resting his folded arms on the wooden surface. His head went on top of his folded arms and he stuck his ass in the air, already getting impatient. "Kurt."

"I'm coming. Well… you know what I mean."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Such a loser."

Kurt returned a second later and slid the chair over to just behind Blaine. "Haven't bottomed since you were 18, huh? Why am I so special?"

Blaine felt Kurt's finger circling the rim and bit his lip. "I don't know. I'm drunk so I'll say something you don't want to hear probably."

Kurt smiled as he slowly pressed in. "Like?"

Blaine began to laugh, spreading his legs a little wider. "I don't know. You have pretty eyes. Lots of colors and shit."

Kurt hummed. "Yours are nice too." He pushed his index finger further and Blaine unclenched his muscles, relaxing a bit. "That's an odd reason to decide you want someone else to top. Someone you've just met at that."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I just do. Let's not talk anymore."

"Okay then," Kurt moved closer and trailed his tongue along Blaine's left cheek before kissing softly. He smiled when the man moaned. "I'm not complaining."

It took a bit of time, but Kurt for whatever reason was careful not to hurt Blaine. He stretched him with one finger, and then two; scissoring those while going as deep as he could, and then when Blaine was begging for another he wasn't someone to deny him that. Not when he sounded so beautiful. And every once in a while he'd curve his fingers just a bit and Blaine's toes would curl against the floor.

"S-Shit!"

Kurt smiled. "Let me know when you're ready."

Blaine nodded hard, throwing his head back. "Okay. I'm ready now."

Kurt smirked. "You're still tight."

"I'm going to be. That's not going to change from your fingers alone, sexy."

Kurt didn't argue with that. He was surprised he didn't die from how amazing it was watching Blaine ride his three fingers. "Fine. Sit on me."

Blaine nodded hard. He stood up again and looked back. The sight broke him. Kurt leant back in the seat, slouched down with his long legs spread wide. His wet hair started to curl against his forehead and he was… damn.

"C'mon," Kurt smiled. "I don't bite. Much."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned around. Once again, Kurt spread his asscheeks and eased him down into his lap. When he felt the tip of Kurt's cock press against his entrance his eyes rolled back.

"Take your time."

Blaine nodded, pushing himself down until he couldn't any further. Kurt shouted a not so nice F word very loudly and Blaine's blunt nails dug into the pale man's legs, trying to wait for the pain to subside.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Kurt's hands found his waist and held him still. "Blaine…. I said to take your tiii—_oh fuck no yes that is so fucking good—" _

Blaine smiled as he took deep breaths, slowly sliding up and down Kurt's length. "To think you could've fucked this up by flirting with some other guy. Aren't you happy you…_shit…_you listened?

Kurt sat back with a smile. His eyes ran from Blaine's neck that he had _accidentally _painted with hickeys, to the muscular back that he wanted to lick, right down to the curvy ass that was sliding up and down his shaft.

"Shut up and ride me… just like that."

Blaine placed both hands on the desk in front of him for leverage. He pulled himself up and down, smirking as Kurt's legs shook beneath him. It wasn't until Kurt grabbed him and forced him deeper onto his lap that he lost it. The man started working in and out, snapping his hips from the chair to Blaine's ass, hitting his prostate in an _ungodly _way.

"You gonna come for me, Blaine? Because I'm honestly about to come and I don't even know how I'm still functioning right now. I know I said I wasn't one of those three minute tops but you didn't say it'd be like this." Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and stroked it along in time with his thrusts. "Please… shit, _please_ come."

Blaine shook, almost crying when Kurt continued to assault his prostate. "I—I… _ohmygoodness_ Kurt!"

Kurt's toes curled and he stilled his movements, taking another few breaths. "Dear god this is impossible."

Blaine shook his head and took control again, hopping up and down at a quick pace. He put his hand over Kurt's around his cock and the both of them stroked him closer to his finish; things falling off of his desk and the chair rolling away and towards the closet. Kurt closed his eyes and started to moan uncontrollably. Blaine rode him faster and faster, and the sound of their skin slapping was on beat with whatever song was playing downstairs. "Yes… so close, Blaine… so… cl-ose…"

Blaine nodded, not able to reply. He came hard, almost collapsing back onto Kurt with how hard his (whatever number orgasm this was tonight) orgasm hit him. "Oh… oh, oh shit." He licked his lips and his sweaty back slid against Kurt's chest, "Oh god."

The problem with that was that Kurt had great access to the little nub of pleasure inside Blaine. Maybe it wasn't a problem at all, because it felt great when Kurt thrust up to help him through it. It was only two thrusts, because Kurt was coming equally as hard into the condom, and cursing Blaine out as he did so. But it was heavenly.

They took a full five minutes to come down. Nothing but a lot of panting and thinking about life was what filled the time. Life was beautiful.

"Okay. That was probably the best sex I've ever had." Kurt kissed Blaine's exposed neck and took a deep breath. "That was… whoa."

Blaine smiled up at the ceiling. "I liked that a lot."

Kurt nodded. "You're really drunk aren't you?"

Blaine shook his head no. "Not _really _drunk. You gonna come to bed with me?"

Kurt smiled at him before looking away. "Do I have to get up? Can't I just sleep here?"

Blaine shook his head no. "That's not how it works. Because we're friends."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "We're friends."

That made Blaine smile.

"I'm gonna go back down to the party."

"The fuck you are."

Kurt laughed and Blaine shook his head. "It's not funny." he told the blue eyed man.

"I was joking. You're really acting like we're exclusive and it's cute."

Blaine shrugged, wincing as he sat up. Kurt winced as well, extremely oversensitive at this point. "I know. I told you that you're mine this week so I'm not sure why we're having such a problem."

Kurt helped him get up. "No problem babe."

Blaine sighed before pulling the condom off for Kurt. "Good. Let's go to sleep."

Kurt got up as well. "Ok." They both made their way over to Blaine's bed and laid down, neither bothering to get underneath the sheets. Eventually, Blaine would wake them up for a shower, when all of his friends were passed out and they could be alone.

Maybe they weren't exclusive, and maybe it was the liquor, but he wanted to know a bit more about this guy, too.

* * *

_A/N: If you can't tell, I totally forgot to write Kurt stretching Blaine and had to throw that in there. No way I was writing everything all over again lol. _

_Lazy award goes to me. _

_Happy New Years guys _

_-Janelle_


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Exclusive**

A/N: This story is one of those heavily anticipated stories of mine, and it's weird because the premise of it makes no sense. I know that no one willingly hangs around school during Spring Break, but I wanted Kurt to have the whole college campus boarding experience without Blaine and Finn having classes. And a majority of you minus the bottom!Blaine haters seem to enjoy this, so I think I'll make this a multi-chapter fic. Stupid premise or not.

(Remember when I thought it would be a one-shot Jane?)

Anyway, moving on to more important matters.

This isn't exactly filler, but it is what I consider a gap chapter. There isn't any smut but you may still find this chapter ridiculously dirty.

I know someone will ask how long I expect the story to run, and I don't know the exact length of chapters but it should go well into the teens. There's a lot of plot established this chapter and it is only the beginning.

Others will ask is this only going to be about sex, because I swear when I was about 2-3 chapters in on **Sweat** people complained. There will be great development of Klaine in this story but there will also be a lot of sex. If that bothers you I am not sure what to say beside don't read.

I know there'll be mistakes. I have homework to finish and sleep to catch up on, but afterwards I swear I will fix it. And I have someone interested in beta-ing my usually typed in haste at work or while watching television chapters so you won't have to deal with it much longer.

This is for Windsor who is running around New York drunk right now, AKA Lovemesomecrazy on Fanfiction. You should check out her Klaine.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Okay.

Kurt was _really_ sore when he woke up.

He was sore, had a bit of a headache, was a little dizzy, and best of all remembered he didn't do his skin care routine the night before.

So Kurt came to the conclusion that not only did he feel like shit, but he probably looked like shit too.

Blaine was holding him a little too tightly when he opened his eyes. The alarm clock besides Blaine's bed read 7:13 AM. Of course that was incredibly early and on a Sunday after a wild party, and all Kurt wanted to do was sleep for maybe 12 more hours. But there was a hot guy next to him who he 'quote on quote' "_belonged to" _for the week. Said hot guy did _not_ need to see him like this.

Said hot guy was also really strong when he slept, Kurt thought. But Blaine was a football player so that probably made sense. Still, it would be nice to wake up and get out of bed without a struggle.

After two minutes that included the fifteen second break Kurt needed around the middle, the New Yorker finally worked his way out of the man's grasp around his waist, ignoring Blaine's grunt of dissatisfaction and slipping out of bed. He stood up way too fast and had to catch himself, all before waddling over to his things stark naked.

The bathroom on their floor reeked of throw up. Kurt about faced as soon as he entered the room, trying not to puke himself as he headed towards the first floor.

Downstairs was even worse. There were a lot more bodies lying around; some with not enough clothing on. There were beer bottles, and vodka bottles, and discarded red solo cups. Finn was draped over the couch with drool gathering outside his mouth; his lady friend "_Topanga" _was half on the floor, half on the coffee table. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to walk through the mess, praying that this bathroom was a world better than the one on the second level.

It wasn't a world better, but it was tolerable. The water pressure was perfect and Kurt's shower was hot. He washed away the previous night and tried to ignore the dull pain in his ass; Blaine wasn't the biggest man but he made up for that in other areas. Boy, did he.

The shower was just what the doctor ordered, and Kurt found himself back in his and Blaine's room. The man was still fast asleep and his head was buried in the pillow Kurt used. He couldn't help but smile at his naked, rather _perfect _body lying atop the covers before he went to the mirror and began his morning routine. It'd have to do, and Kurt made a note **not** to mess up like this again.

Fifteen minutes into the moisturizing, a grunt sounded from the other end of the room. Kurt ignored it, figuring his more than likely hung over friend had begun to wake up. Then, a more drawn out grunt was uttered, and then something that sounded more like a moan. Kurt glanced over to Blaine and tried not to laugh. His roommate was clearly having a naughty dream if the way his hips were moving was any indication. He grinded against the mattress slowly with a few sleepy whispers and Kurt smiled, smoothing the cream into his face before finally finishing.

"Blaine…"

Blaine gripped the pillow tighter and his eyebrows furrowed; legs spreading a little wider before he grinded again. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the man's bed and playfully rubbing his round ass.

"Blaine... sweetie…"

"Mmm…" a smile crossed the man's face, though his movements did cease a bit. Kurt bit his lip, tapping Blaine roughly on the ass a couple times.

"Wake up."

Blaine's eyes slowly began to open and he frowned when he realized his dream wasn't at all real. And _shit_ was he hard. "What—why'd you wake me up?"

Kurt smiled. "I didn't want you to have to change your sheets again."

The man dropped his head back onto the pillow and grimaced. "Ouch. Stupid hangover."

"Were you dreaming about me?" Kurt picked his book up off the dresser and went to sit back at his previous spot, flipping to the page he left off at. Blaine grunted once more as he rolled onto his back. Why was the room so bright? And more importantly why was Kurt up at this ungodly hour?

"I was dreaming about doing Ryan Gosling and you woke me up right as he started asking for it harder."

Kurt laughed, kicking back in the seat. "I'm the worst person."

Blaine smirked, dragging a hand over his face. "Why are you up? And dressed? What is it like 5 in the morning?"

Kurt smiled. "It's 8, Blaine."

"Still too early," he sat up and yawned. "I need an ibuprofen and more sleep. Come back to bed."

When Kurt shook his head no, Blaine frowned. "And why not, sexy?"

"I'm hungry. Take me out to breakfast."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he got out of the bed. He stood up and looked for shorts to throw on. "The only place I'm going is to the medicine cabinet and to the kitchen for a glass of water. Then you're going to get undressed and join me and we'll make out until we fall back asleep."

Kurt smirked at that as he stood up too, putting the book down on the dresser top. "Lay back down before you hurt yourself. I'll go get you some medicine and water and when I get back up here, you can take it, get in the shower, get dressed, and take me out to eat, _friend._"

Blaine had one leg in his shorts already but the idea that maybe he could lay back down sooner than later was rather appealing. Going outside wasn't on his agenda, not until tonight at least. Kurt approached him with that _I know you'll do what I want _smile and tilted his head to the side. "More time to fantasize about guys you'll never have…."

Blaine smirked. "If you think that's going to get you breakfast, you thought wrong."

Kurt shrugged with a playful grin, going to walk away. "I'll be back." his hand was grabbed by Blaine who pulled him back over.

"Give me a kiss."

"Brush your teeth and we've got a deal," Kurt said, tapping him on the nose and pulling away. "You should probably think of an outfit to put on that gorgeous body while I'm gone."

Blaine bit his lip into a smile that he just couldn't hide, crashing back onto the bed. This guy was something else, but he liked every ounce of him.

….

"So what are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked as he turned the corner in his platinum colored Audi R8.

Blaine drove a 2013 Audi R8. If that didn't scream 'I'm a loaded douche' Kurt didn't know what did.

The New Yorker was in the passenger seat, currently singing along to a 90's sex song rather passionately as he observed the fancy dash. He was dressed in a blue V-neck that should've been illegal with how it hugged his body and showed off his chest, and Blaine didn't even want to think about those painted on jeans while he was driving. They were snow white and tucked into Kurt's boots and fucking amazing.

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked after Kurt still hadn't answered him.

"I made plans with my step-brother. Our itinerary for the week is pretty good."

Blaine popped the gum in his mouth as he took that statement from Kurt in. "So you are booked with him every night this week?"

Kurt nodded, glancing over to the man to the left of him. "I did come here to see him you know." Kurt smirked. "He told me he wanted to show me all that the lovely Florida has to offer and I made sure that it'd be possible to get to those places. A place a day was what I'd hoped," Kurt faced forward and took in all the sights, "but I wasn't expecting last night to be so crazy. He better not cancel on me."

Blaine hummed. That was true. Kurt didn't come there for him. He came there for his brother. Hell, he didn't even know him before 24 hours ago. "So what are tonight's plans with Finn?"

"Tonight is some stupid club where his friends are playing. Which I guess are your friends too by association. I told him that if they sucked I'd never forgive him, and if there were no hot guys I'd hit him for wasting my time." Kurt checked his hair in the mirror and Blaine smirked as he listened. "The rest of the week is stuff I actually consented to so it's fine by me."

Blaine nodded. "I think it's only fair if I get you some nights too."

Kurt laughed. "I don't think he'd understand that too much."

"Maybe," Blaine began, "but I'm only sharing but so much. And you know the deal, sexy," Kurt glanced over at him with a smile. "What am I going to say?" Blaine asked.

"You're going to say that if I flirt with someone, we're over, or some ridiculous threat that you don't mean anyway."

Blaine laughed as he stopped at a red light. "I'm serious. You can bunk in Finn's room."

"Okay," Kurt obviously didn't take him serious and Blaine bit his lip into a smile. "It's not like you'll be there to see me behaving badly anyway, Blaine."

His friend nodded and Kurt closed the mirror, looking outside once more. Blaine appeared to be getting on the freeway when he looked up. "So. What are you doing tonight anyway?"

Blaine blew a bubble with his gum as he merged. "I'm playing at this club tonight."

The words hit Kurt after a moment or two, and he smirked as he realized Blaine was the friend that Finn was taking him to see perform. It appeared he'd put his foot in his mouth again. Blaine smiled smugly at Kurt's face. "Looks like I'll be able to watch you _not_ behave badly, huh?"

Kurt ignored him. His phone began to ring a few seconds later and Blaine turned the music down because of it. "Probably Finn if he's waking up."

Blaine shook his head no. "I doubt it. He drunk a lot, babe."

"Felix," Kurt said, reading the name off the screen. Blaine continued to drive, though he glanced over at Kurt quickly as the man pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"You didn't let me know you landed at all, Kurt. I was worried sick about you."

Kurt winced at the words. Fuck. "Shit, I'm sorry Felix. Things just got really hectic here when I arrived and time passed so fast. I'm really sorry."

Felix didn't answer right away and Kurt waited patiently for some form of a response. He felt bad. Sure, the man was his ex-boyfriend now, but they were still pretty close. "It's fine Kurt. As long as you're okay."

Kurt nodded. Blaine signaled at their exit as he listened. "I am. How's everything? I mean, how'd your audition go?"

"Pretty good."

Kurt nodded again. "Okay."

"I won't know anything until maybe Thursday or Friday so I'll keep you posted."

Blaine tapped at the steering wheel and Kurt watched him. The man looked pretty uninterested in what was going on around him, but it still seemed rude to be on the phone. "I appreciate it. I'm sure you'll get it."

Felix laughed lightly. "I'm sure you're just being nice but thanks."

"Not at all," Kurt licked his lips and looked out the window, "listen, I'm with my… b-brother right now so I'll call you when we get back, okay?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the lie.

"That'd be fine," Felix said. "Enjoy yourself."

Kurt nodded. "Bye."

After he hung up, it was still rather quiet. Kurt waited for Blaine to say it because he knew he would, but it didn't come. At least not right away.

They pulled into the IHOP parking lot and undid their seatbelts. Both men got out—Kurt first, Blaine second, and they walked towards the entrance. After Kurt held the door open for his roomie, he got a polite _thank_ _you_ and followed him over to the hostess.

Their tables were in the corner of the restaurant looking out over the rest of the patrons. They were seated by a polite older man named Fred who said he'd be their server for the morning. Blaine smiled at him after the introduction and the man walked off to get their drinks.

Blaine watched to see whether or not Kurt would say anything. He waited, and of course, the young man only scanned through the menu, ignoring everything around him. Blaine wanted to ask though, even if he assumed Kurt would give him the '_we're not dating so stop asking me about my life_' routine.

He decided to do it anyway.

"You lied about being with your brother. Either you're still dating this kid or he still thinks he's dating you." Blaine said, nodding to the waiter who placed their coffees down.

Kurt didn't answer because he was ready to order. "I'll have the spinach and mushroom omelet please."

Fred nodded with your typical friendly smile, make small talk that Kurt laughed forcibly at. He then looked to Blaine who handed his menu forward.

"I'll take the sirloin tips, hash browns, and two fried eggs. Thanks."

Fred was gone a moment later and Blaine licked his lips as he sat back, staring at the man across from him. "Tell me."

Kurt shrugged. "He loves me and I feel terrible. He believes we'll get back together because he's my first and I care about him a lot. I can't stand the thought of hurting him but he knows about the other guys and—"

"Do you love him too?"

Kurt smiled a bit. They caught eyes and he shrugged again. "I love Felix. I'm not _in_ love with Felix. I'll probably never feel that way, sadly." Kurt looked down at his coffee, playing with the stirrer and thinking about the situation with his ex. They'd always be friends, at least he _hoped_, and he just wished that it was enough for Felix like it was for him.

Blaine scratched tiredly at his jaw, wondering what to say. He was never the best at this advice-giving shit, but he wanted to try for Kurt who seemingly needed it. "I think you shouldn't lead him on. If you're with another guy, say it. Maybe he'll realize it's time to move on."

Kurt looked out the window.

"Would you like it if some guy that you loved was fully moved on, screwing who he wanted to while lying about it to protect your feelings—feeling that ultimately don't really matter because he really doesn't love you?"

"Blaine," Kurt stopped playing with the leather bracelet he wore, "you're making me sound like a slut. I don't screw that many people."

The curly haired man rolled his eyes. Kurt was missing the point completely. "Would you like it?"

"I wouldn't like it." he told him.

Blaine stared at him. "I know. I'm not saying don't be friends at all, but if we're exclusive for the week I don't think I want him calling every five minutes."

Kurt smirked at that. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

His smirk was really sexy, Blaine thought. He licked his lips and reached across the table, grabbing Kurt's smooth hands. "So you think we're only going to fuck? I don't get dinner at some point this week?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I need to make sure last night wasn't a fluke. How am I supposed to know for sure you're that good in bed? Especially if I'm stuck with you all week."

"Stuck with me," Blaine repeated with a smile. He let Kurt's hand go and shrugged. "Fine."

His friend watched him. "Fine what?"

"Fine, whatever." he said. Kurt really questioned his maturity with that statement. "I'd hate to make you feel tied down over your vacation. You have your fun, don't worry about being _stuck _to me, and I'll have my fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're being a true grown up right now."

"I think I want red velvet cake for desert." Blaine spoke, totally neglecting the conversation at hand. "My coach would kill me if he knew, though."

"And if I do end up answering a call from my friend Felix, what happens?" Kurt asked. He ignored that desert comment because Blaine was only trying to change the conversation. "Are you not going to let me ride you in the hot tub?"

Blaine looked up with excitement at the question.

Kurt saw the glint in his eyes and ran with it. "I don't think that's fair. I have so many fantasies for what the two of us could get into and you're just going to cut me off because I talk to my ex?"

He knew exactly what he was doing. Kurt pouted his lower lip out and waited until Blaine's eyes were locked on it before biting on it in the cutest way possible. His hands played at the flesh exposed from his low V-neck and Blaine found himself staring there next. Kurt tried not to smile as he spoke in a baby voice now, "I just _really_ wanted to ride you, Blaine."

Blaine sat up; his eyes now focused on bluish-green swirls across from him. Kurt continued to pout as he took a sip of his coffee and Blaine waited until he swallowed to respond. "You want to ride me, huh?"

Kurt nodded, averting his eyes around the restaurant. "But it's fine. I guess I'll have to miss out. What was it you said? You'll have your fun and I'll have mine?"

Blaine reached for his coffee too. He watched Kurt for a while and sipped the hot liquid while his temporary roommate found something on his phone to interest him. The two grew quiet and Kurt glanced up at him after a while, watching Blaine look around the room with the slightest hint of boredom on his face. His foot played with Blaine's under the table until the man looked up at him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Running Back."

Blaine shook his head no as he reached for his coffee cup. "I'm not thinking about anything."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine slouched back, ignoring the man's foot sneaking up his shin and between his thighs. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, looking away. Kurt's foot caressed his inner thigh and Blaine had to bite his lip. "Stop it."

Kurt smiled as he listened. "So what kind of show am I in for tonight?"

Blaine noticed Fred running around through his peripheral as the man dealt with horrid customers; one man and his wife demanding something be taken back for whatever reason. "I play lead guitar in a band and lead some vocals. We're an Indie Rock band and pretty popular on campus."

Kurt scoffed. "You're a star football player. Of course you are."

"That's not why people like our music though." Blaine shrugged. "I think we're actually good."

Fred headed back to the table of the evil customers with a faint smile on his face, placing new plates down and trying to reason with the irate man. Kurt looked over from the scene and back to Blaine who was typing out a message on his phone. "Tell me about your band mates. Do you see yourself going on world tours with them years from now?"

Blaine shook his head no. "As much as I love music and the guys, I don't want to be part of a band. I'd rather pursue a career in the NFL. I know our friends would sell out for money in a heartbeat and turn their backs on us if they needed to—us is Finn and I. He's the drummer."

Kurt looked shocked by that and Blaine smiled. "He wanted to surprise you and I guess I just ruined that."

Kurt smiled, nodding lightly. "The cat's out the bag."

Blaine shrugged. "I would've ended up telling you anyway. But back to the topic, it isn't about the music for the other guys like it is for me and Finn."

Kurt looked at him and nodded after a minute. "I know what you mean."

"We'll introduce you to the guys later. And then we can get a few drinks and relax I guess. Our set won't be that long." Fred came over with the food; a stack of pancakes for each and Blaine's steak and eggs, as well as Kurt's omelet. He asked them if they'd need anything else and Blaine and both Kurt said they were fine with polite smiles. Fred nodded, going off to tend to the other customers, and bumping into a coworker of his as he went. Blaine smiled and silently hoped the man could get a breather.

"Well I can't wait for tonight. It sounds like it should be a bit more fun that I originally anticipated."

Blaine smiled before taking a bit of his steak. "I hope you enjoy it."

"So what's up after this? Do you have to help the guys clean up? Are we heading back?" Kurt questioned sincerely. He poured a bit of strawberry syrup onto his pancakes and sucked the remaining bit off his finger. Blaine smiled as he watched with less than holy thoughts on his mind, making Kurt roll his eyes as he turned to his food. "Stop being a huge pervert and answer me."

Blaine shoveled some food into his mouth before sitting back and observing Kurt. He thought it was the cutest/sexiest thing when Kurt would peak up at him through his eyelashes. "I have no intention of cleaning anything up. You and I were upstairs for a majority of the party so I think we're exempt."

Kurt smiled at that logic, swallowing and then returning his foot to where Blaine's sat under the table. "You're a terrible friend. Aren't you apart of that fraternity? You're all supposed to be brothers and clean up together."

Blaine seemed uninterested in that opinion and continued to eat. "We can do whatever you're up to after this. If you want to go back that's cool or we can chill out somewhere."

Kurt nodded. "Where is somewhere that we can chill out, exactly? I'm kind of a tourist."

Blaine reached for the pitcher of orange juice that Fred had brought over earlier and poured both of them a glass. He swallowed his food and smiled at Kurt's foot moving between his legs again. "A few things I guess. Arcade, movies, I can take you by the lake and we can enjoy the scenery. Talk about boys and maybe toss around the pigskin."

Kurt laughed as he tasted his omelet, giving a satisfactory nod. "Minus the talking about boys, it sounds like you want to take me on a date."

Blaine looked at Kurt's soft features; the curve of his lips as he smiled and the soft blush on his cheeks at the thought of it all, he guessed. He shrugged at the words though, eating some more as he thought of how to reply. "We're just friends on Spring Break enjoying each other's company. You said if it was meant to be you'd see me again, right? I'm just trying to make the most of us seeing each other again."

Kurt smiled and nodded along to whatever cheesy 70s song was playing in the restaurant. He glanced up to Blaine with a smirk in his eyes and almost melted at the look of adoration Blaine was giving him in return. It was very visible contrast to the one he'd seen the day before when they'd first met and Blaine looked like he wanted to eat him. This was something… _more_. "I guess I can understand that."

Blaine looked back down at his plate with a smile on his face. "I hope so. So what's it going to be? Where are we off to?"

Kurt answered pretty quickly. "I think the lake sounds good. I've always been a hopeless romantic and since you're my 5 day boyfriend, I think we should indulge in a little romance."

Blaine sat back with a light laugh and looked at him. "Now you want to be exclusive, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt shrugged teasingly, allowing Blaine's foot to rest on top of his boots no matter how much the thought turned him off. "You're kind of cute. You have a great ass, a rather beautiful cock, and you're a closeted theater nerd. Your body is fan-fucking-tastic and you're the lead guitarist of a band. And even though you smother the hell out of your poor innocent hair, I think you're a good person… somewhere deep inside," Blaine smirked, "so maybe dating you for a week won't be _that _bad. I might enjoy it."

It was funny to Blaine that Kurt thought all of this about him, but constantly tried to pretend like he wasn't hot. Blaine was willing to bet he was better looking and better in bed than Felix and whatever guy Kurt found himself mingling with in New York. His ass was pretty nice if he could say so himself, and his cock was amazing as well. Great even. How did he know about the theater stuff though?

"Oh right. My posters."

Kurt swallowed his orange juice with a smile, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

When he realized he said the thought aloud, Blaine shook his head with a small smile and went back to eating his food. They dined quietly for the next few minutes; their feet twining underneath the table, and thoughts running rampant in their minds. Eventually, Kurt spoke up with what was in his head a sincere question.

"What are your wildest sexual fantasies?"

Blaine immediately began to choke on the hash browns in his mouth and Kurt's eyes went wide, getting up to help him. Blaine tapped his chest with his fist a few times before he was okay, waving off Kurt who was by his side rubbing his back gingerly.

"I-I'm fine," he said with watery eyes. Kurt watched the man grab a few napkins and wipe his mouth as Fred came over to check on him. "I'm fine, t-thanks."

Kurt sat next to him on the bench seat and continued to stroke his back. "Are you sure? Drink something."

Blaine nodded and reached for his glass of OJ. "I'm okay. That just," he sipped, and then took a longer gulp before returning the glass back to where it was. "I was caught off guard by your question."

Kurt smirked. "I don't understand how you went from virtual porn star last night to blushing virgin just now."

Blaine laughed but it turned into him clearing his throat a few more times. "I um, it was quiet and I just was not expecting _that _tobe conversation."

Kurt nodded, wearing an adorable little smirk before standing again. He walked back to his side and took a seat, resting elbows on the table top and placing his chin on top of his folded hands.

"I asked for a reason, though."

Blaine took a deep breath as he straightened out his polo, rubbing a tanned hand over his chest. "Can I ask the reason?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't see why not, but I'm not answering until you've told me at least two of your fantasies." He resumed eating now, chewing carefully and watching Blaine's face as he waited.

Blaine smiled now; his usual charming demeanor back full-fledged. He took a sip of coffee this time and slouched down in the seat. "Let's see. I've always wanted to do it… in the car. But I never have."

Kurt nodded, mimicking Blaine and taking a bite of his pancakes. They both kept straight faces like they were talking about something natural like grocery shopping, though this conversation was a bit… more than that.

"What else?"

Blaine swallowed a huge bite and looked at Kurt's lips. "I um," he bit his own lip and smiled, "want to be woken up by someone who's giving me head. Or is giving me any type of oral sex. This conversation is going to get me hard isn't it?"

Kurt sat back now and smiled, staring at a flustered Blaine who shrugged a little. "I've never admitted this shit aloud to anyone."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Not even a past boyfriend, Blaine?"

"I haven't had a boyfriend since high school." he explained. "All we did was kiss so no."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What? Really?"

Blaine smirked at the shocked face. "Well except for you since we're boyfriends until Friday. But no. Just you and Carl."

"I find that impossible. You're… you."

Blaine laughed. "Gorgeous? Athletic? Smart? I know."

Kurt scoffed. "You're flattering yourself."

Blaine smiled. "I just haven't found him yet, you know? Someone that'd make me settle down."

"Beside me," Kurt teased with a wink. "You know. Since you're so eager to date me this week and all. I must be special."

Blaine shoveled more food into his mouth and took a swig of his juice. "Now _you're_ flattering yourself."

"But I'm right," Kurt told him. "And I can't say that I blame you. I tend to make guys want to settle down and give me a few kids. It's normal."

"So I need to put a ring on it is what you're saying?" Blaine asked after swallowing a bite of his pancakes. Kurt laughed so hard a little snort emanated and the Florida junior rolled his eyes playfully. "What's so funny?"

Kurt settled down a bit and reached for his now warm coffee. "Nothing. You're just very cute."

Blaine rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. So are you going to tell me the purpose of this fantasy thing or…?"

"Sure," Kurt cleared his throat and began, as if he was about to give a speech in front of class. "I thought that since we're about to spend the week together probably hanging out with Finn or not, whatever you have planned… I won't interrupt that," Kurt stopped and tried to remember where he was going with all of this, "anyway, since we're supposedly exclusive—"

"Definitely exclusive." Blaine interrupted with a polite reminder.

Kurt smiled. "Yes. Well, I thought that maybe we can take advantage of our time as boyfriends this week. It's Spring Break so why not enjoy that?"

Blaine hummed as they caught eyes. "I'm listening."

"Okay," Kurt took a quick breath. "I was thinking that we'd share our fantasies and try to do one a day. If we're both comfortable with it."

Blaine's right eyebrow shot up in a way that said he wanted to hear more. Kurt finished chewing his omelet and smiled. "Wouldn't that be awesome? Living out your fantasies before having to go back to actual life and classes and… ugh."

"I love that idea but you're going to be with Finn too much to help me get all of mine out…"

Kurt smirked. "We'll prioritize."

Blaine nodded. "Tell me what's number one on your list."

The man placed his fork down on the plate and hummed in thought. "Number one… let's see. How do you feel about roleplaying?"

Blaine licked his lips involuntarily and nodded, though that probably wasn't the best way to answer. Kurt understood though, thankfully.

"I think I want to play dress-up. Well I know I want to play," he smirked, going back to his food as Blaine waited patiently. He watched Kurt slowly lift a bite of pancakes to his mouth and wrap his lips around the fork, closing his eyes in satisfaction at the taste. This wasn't helping.

"Go on, _please._"

Kurt giggled a bit and sat back. "Okay, okay. I don't know what specifically—teacher/student, doctor/patient, cop/robber… but I know I want it all. The dress-up and the dialogue and the kinkiness of it all—"

"We need to create a list for our fantasies and make sure we do the top choices."

Kurt nodded, though he glared at Blaine for interrupting him. "That sounds like a plan, sweet pea. But if you want us to work you don't cut me off."

Blaine nodded and apologized. "Right. I just – hold on."

This time Blaine's phone rang and he reached for it, rolling his eyes at the name on the screen. He placed the phone back on the table and shook his head no at Kurt's questioning look. "Where were we?"

Kurt took a drink from his coffee before placing it back down with a smile. "We were talking about roleplaying. And I didn't get to tell you what else I wanted to do."

Blaine's eyes had seemed to darken after hearing Kurt's words. His phone finally stopped and he nodded, looking at the man across the table and encouraging him to go on.

"It may not work at the frat house…" Kurt smiled a little and sucked another bit of syrup off his thumb before pushing the plate away. "I uh… don't think… well unless we can get rid of everyone it'll work."

Blaine finished his last bite of food and pushed his plate away as well. Something told him this was going to be the best week of his life. Watching as Kurt sucked the syrup off his thumb; he swallowed hard and nodded at what was being said. Blaine sat back in the plush bench seat and looked at the man across from him who gave him the shyest, most adorable _lie_ of an innocent look and couldn't help bite his lip.

"What if I got us a hotel room?"

Kurt hummed in thought. "Much too small. I wouldn't want you wasting your money anyway, B."

One of Blaine's eyebrows twitched just a little as he thought about what it could be that Kurt wanted. Kurt only continued to drink, seeming like he was thinking himself but getting nowhere too.

"What about a hotel suite? A nice one…" Blaine watched Kurt's face for a reaction. "With a few rooms, and –"

His phone rang again and he sucked his teeth, looking down at the screen and rolling his eyes. Kurt smirked at his reaction, having the slightest hint of who it might be.

"You may as well take it. Tell James I said hello."

Blaine shook his head but picked the phone up.

"Hey, James."

"Blaine? Oh thank goodness," he sounded relieved to say the least. Blaine looked over at Kurt who went back to his coffee, glancing at Blaine every other moment. "Listen, I need a huge, huge favor."

"Don't tell me you missed your flight."

"No," he laughed a little, "but I might if you can't get over here. My car refuses to start and I tried calling a few taxi services. There's like an hour wait for all of them. Please tell me you're close by."

_I am but I'm kind of in the middle of something. _Blaine sighed, looking at Kurt who smiled teasingly and winked. Blaine ignored him and went back to the conversation. "Give me twenty minutes, James."

"Thank you so fucking much. I'll make it up to you, Blaine. I _swear._" With that, he hung up.

Blaine did too before he scratched at his smooth, freshly shaven face and looked away from Kurt's curious one. He saw Fred and waved him over, requesting the check. Fred nodded and motioned that he'd be just a minute.

"So is our romantic lake date cancelled?" the man asked with the sexiest pout Blaine had ever laid eyes on. If it wasn't for the table between them, he'd kiss right off of his smug face. Blaine nodded though, pretending not to be affected. "Of course we are. I just need to take my friend to the airport. His car broke down."

"And you and James are just friends?"

"Yes. Just like you and Felix."

Kurt smirked at the comeback. "I don't still fuck Felix, sweetie."

"Not unless you're wasted," Blaine reminded him, "And I haven't been fucking James, either."

"But if I wasn't here last night," Kurt cut in, "you would've."

Blaine didn't say anything at first. He tried to let the conversation drift away but Kurt only resumed.

"So are you dropping me back at the campus and then going to get him or what?"

Blaine reached for his wallet as the New Yorker resumed, "I don't think that it would be your best idea honestly. I'm pretty sure he wants me out of the equation."

Fred came over with a tired smile and placed the bill on the table. He asked if everything was okay and both men nodded, allowing him to take their plates.

Blaine opened the fold and slipped some cash inside, including a rather generous tip that made Kurt scoff. This kid had obviously had more money than he knew what to do with.

The running back stood up and fixed his clothes; his denim button up was unbuttoned showing a white V neck beneath. The sleeves were folded up a bit, showing off the tan skin of Blaine's muscular arms, and the burgundy belt over the tight denim jeans he wore happened to be a rather nice outfit. One that Kurt approved of, at least. He watched Blaine stretch a bit and then check his gold watch, all before the dark haired man looked to his 'boyfriend'.

"Let's go."

Kurt licked his lips and sat the coffee cup down. Scooting over, he stood up and smoothed out his own clothes. Blaine's eyes scanned his body in the way his own just scanned Blaine and he motioned towards the exit.

"If I drop you off at the house, we won't have time to go back out. I need to rehearse for tonight and I honestly don't care what James wants. He's lucky I'm even doing this for him."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, surprised when the man didn't pull away. He nodded his thanks to their server and exited the restaurant.

"And after that we'll go straight to the lake and relax for a little bit," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded his understanding as the pair approached his Audi. "Just behave yourself. Don't say anything to get him riled up and we can drop him off and be done with this."

Kurt laughed as he released Blaine's hand and went to the passenger side. "Behave? I'm a good boy, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he got into the car. Kurt sat beside him and reached for his seatbelt right away, remembering the speed at which Blaine enjoyed driving.

"If you say so Kurt. We still have something to discuss though, don't we?"

Kurt glanced over at him and smiled innocently. "What's that?"

Hazel eyes swam with curiosity and Kurt let the beautiful image flood his vision as he listened. "I think we were talking about one of your fantasies…"

Kurt smiled. "Oh, yes. Well about the hotel suite… that could work but it'd be ridiculous. I'm not having you spend a ludicrous amount of money so that I can fuck you all over a hotel suite. What we'll do is wait until your friends are asleep or out of the house, and we'll have the sex marathon I've always wanted."

Blaine looked at Kurt and the man smiled, facing forward. "We'll talk more later. You promised your friend you'd be there in 20 minutes and I'd hate to delay you."

Blaine sighed. His dick had been trying to get hard all morning and it had just succeeded. _Sex marathon? _he thought. _He's going to be the death of me. _

He pressed 'push to start' and the engine roared. As Blaine reversed out of his parking space, Kurt sat back and thought. The silence was prominent between the two of them, and thinking was easy to do because of it. Blaine hoped that this thing with James wouldn't be a hassle. The last thing he needed when the man returned from whatever country he was going to was to be annoyed about anything that went down today. Kurt simply thought about that night, and being able to see Finn perform on stage at a club. It'd be pretty amazing, and he wondered if his dad and Carole knew. If so, they did a good job keeping it from him. And Finn was doing really well for himself. Kurt couldn't have been any prouder.

Blaine whistled to himself and turned on the satellite radio on at a low volume. Some sports talk show was on and Kurt listened along, realizing it was college related. He turned to Blaine who was focused on the road and placed a hand on his thigh. Blaine glanced down when he felt it, slowing down at a yellow light and coming to a complete stop.

Kurt's hand stayed stationary. Blaine thought nothing of it after a few moments and looked up, waiting for the light to change and the car in front of him to move. He whistled some more and listened to the radio station.

"Can I listen to some music?"

Blaine felt the hand start to drift in circular motions now. He nodded at Kurt and stepped softly on the gas. "Of course baby. Put on what you'd like."

Kurt smiled happily (it was adorable) and reached up to find a station. Once a Madonna song started to play, he squeed and sat back, returning his hand to Blaine's leg.

Blaine smirked when Kurt began to shimmy a little, singing along to the lyrics. His voice was a little seductive and his grip on Blaine's leg was getting a bit firmer.

_Physical attraction  
It's a chemical reaction  
Physical attraction  
Chemical reaction_

Kurt winked when the driver smirked at him, his fingers trailing up Blaine's thigh dangerously high.

_Trying hard to get away  
But I can't seem to fight the way I feel  
Even though you're not for real  
Your touch is driving me _…

He took off his seatbelt and leaned over the console; his hand running up to Blaine's crotch and his lips touching his ears. With a smile he continued to sing, gingerly rubbing his hand up and down the length of Blaine's now obvious hard on.

_Crazy and when you smile  
It's just makin' me want you more and more  
Baby won't you stay a while?  
It could be such a fantasy_

"You won't be satisfied until I crash this car and my parents kill me, huh?" Blaine tried to be serious but the smile creeping on his lips finally came through when Kurt kissed his neck. He pulled away and focused on keeping the car steady on the road. "Will you—Kurt," he laughed coyly and bit his lip when the man undid his zipper, "fuck… c'mon sit back in your s-seat."

Kurt ignored him and as Blaine pulled up at a red light, he all but mounted the man in the seat. His hands were underneath Blaine's shirt and his lips were sucking on Blaine's earlobe, and then his hands were unbuttoning Blaine's pants. Blaine's eyes closed and he thrust up into Kurt's hand, moaning a little and holding the steering wheel tightly. "Kurt…"

Kurt laughed into his ear before obeying. "Fine. I'll behave." He withdrew his hand and sat back properly in his seat, just in time for the traffic light to turn green. Casually putting his seatbelt on as if nothing happened, Kurt began to sing again.

_Maybe we were meant to be together  
Even though we never met before  
We got to move before the sun is rising  
And you'll be walking slowly out the door _

Blaine's clothes were rustled and his jeans still undone as a car behind them honked aggressively. He jumped a little, but put his foot on the gas and pulled off.

"I don't know what to do with you." Blaine drove with his right hand and fixed his clothes with his left. A new song came on and Kurt smirked, dancing to the beat and pretending not to see Blaine's hand sneak into his pants to adjust himself.

"I can think of a few things you can do with me…"

Blaine smirked in return. "Yeah, ok. Fucking tease."

Kurt laughed and went back to his music.

….

**I'm outside. –B**

"Did he say what was wrong with his car?"

"Nope," Blaine rested his phone on his lap and glanced at Kurt; his head resting against the seat. "He just said it wouldn't start."

"Hm," Kurt looked up at the fancy home James lived in as he waited for the man to come out. "I'd take a look under the hood but I'm wearing white jeans. Cannot afford to mess these up."

Blaine smirked. "Excuse me? You? Look under the hood? Of a car?"

Kurt scowled as he turned away from the window and to the man beside him. Blaine gave him a look of disbelief mixed with that stupid smirk and Kurt folded his arms. "Are you saying that someone like _me _has no idea what they're doing underneath the hood of a car?"

**Be right down. –James **

Blaine looked away from the phone screen and back to Kurt, biting his lip into the sexiest smile Kurt had ever seen. "I'm not saying that at all. I'm just shocked that you would be willing to get your hands so dirty…"

Kurt smiled and sat back, stretching his arms out across the dash. "So if you wake up tomorrow and your engine is gone, I guess I didn't do it."

Blaine laughed. "And you'd be single quicker than you could spell your name."

At this, Kurt leant over and grinned. His hand cupped Blaine's chin and he pecked a small, soft kiss to his lips. Blaine relaxed after a second and moved to continue, taking Kurt's lower lip between his and sucking gently. Kurt gave Blaine's top lip the same attention before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"You wouldn't break up with me, would you Blaine?" he brushed a stray curl away from the man's forehead and combed it through his gelled hair. Blaine stared at his lips and Kurt gave a small smile, closing the distance between them and kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Would you?"

Blaine gulped hard. The feeling of Kurt's tongue teasing along his lips; the man's smooth hands tangling in his curls, it was a—

A few knocks on the window interrupted their… closeness. Kurt closed his eyes and huffed in annoyance before pulling away. He found James outside the window, peering in with what seemed to be aggravation.

Blaine sighed and sat back as well. He unlocked the car doors and popped the trunk of his sports car. James could be seen grabbing his things… _many things _… and walking towards the rear of the car.

"I'm gonna help him try and find space. My football stuff is in the back."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Hurry up. I miss being alone with you already."

Blaine leant over to give his _boyfriend_ a peck on the cheek. He quickly got out of the vehicle, slamming the door forcefully. James didn't look up, only continuing what he was doing. It wasn't until Blaine had walked around the car and grabbed one of the elder's suitcases that he finally got some acknowledgment.

"I didn't think you'd bring him."

Blaine dropped the luggage on his right side and began to shuffle his helmet and sports gear out the way. "Hello James and you're welcome."

James scoffed. "I thanked you when we spoke on the phone. Don't be like that because you're doing me a favor."

Blaine rolled his eyes and watched James organize his things for a moment. "We were at breakfast when you called and I didn't have time to drop him home before coming to get you."

James smirked and picked up the luggage Blaine brought over. "Take him home? You sound like you're together. And since when do you kiss? I thought you hated to kiss? He was the one kissing you last night and I thought you only accepted it because you were drunk."

Blaine ignored those questions and walked off, going to get the last (but heavy) suitcase. It was somewhat true. Kissing should be preserved for someone you're involved with, he thought. Kissing was intimate and beautiful. Blaine thought of it as an art. He didn't want to waste time kissing someone he only intended on fucking. There wasforeplay for that. Kissing with him was to be done with someone special.

_So I think Kurt is special? _

_Of course he is. He's my best friend's brother and by default he means a lot to me. Because Finn does. Yeah._

_And he's a great kisser so—_

"Earth to Blaine."

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts, returning by James' side and shoving the last suitcase in the trunk. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to drop you at the airport and you're going to enjoy Paris or wherever you're going."

James watched as Blaine closed the trunk. He nodded. "Fine. I'm much too large for the back seat of this car. Can I at least get the passenger side?"

Blaine smiled and crossed over to the other side of the car. "No. Just get in before you miss your flight James."

The elder shook his head in disbelief before approaching the left side of the vehicle. After getting in, he slammed the door and slid in a bit, trying to get comfortable. He almost scoffed at the polite greeting from Kurt whose seat was much further back than he actually needed it to be.

"Hello James. It's so nice to see you again."

Blaine started the car and put his seatbelt on.

"Hello," the man decided to slide down further since Blaine's seat wasn't practically in the second row. He wasn't even sure why this car was a sedan it was so small. "It's nice seeing you as well," he lied.

Blaine pulled off after turning the radio station to something with less sexual music, not sure if he could trust Kurt despite the blue eyed man's promise to.

Kurt's smiled at James' words and nodded, glancing out the window. His phone vibrated with a message from Rachel and after he answered, he put his hand back on Blaine's thigh.

"So how long are you staying? I'm sure New York misses an amazing guy like you."

Kurt chuckled though Blaine rolled his eyes. Here we go. "Oh, New York will be fine for a few days. My plane lands Friday evening."

"I see," James nodded, staring at how Kurt's arm rubbed gingerly over Blaine's leg. "Um—I'm sorry," Kurt glanced back when he heard the elder's light laughter and listened, "I know I drunk a bit last night so I may've asked this but how long have you two known each other? I'm pretty sure I've known Blaine his entire time here at the university and I don't think your name was ever brought up…"

Kurt smirked, about to answer when Blaine cut in.

"We just met yesterday, James. I told you Kurt is Finn's brother and I'm—"

"Being a good host?" James interrupted. "Does Finn know you're fucking his brother?"

Kurt smiled. "Does he know we're fucking each other, really. But no he doesn't."

James' eyebrows shot up with confusion as Blaine shook his head, opting to change the conversation. "Is this fine? The station…"

Kurt listened to the Maroon 5 song playing and shrugged. "I don't mind. Unless James wants to listen to something else?"

The man was too busy wondering what to make of that '_we fuck each other' _statement to realize he was being addressed, but when he noticed Kurt turn back and give him a sweet but definitely faux smile, he came to and shook his head no. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Kurt nodded and turned the volume up just a tad. "Okay then."

They drove for about five minutes in silence, save the bit where James asked to use Blaine's phone charger. Music and a great deal of tension was all that filled the air.

Kurt realized from the signs and some of the sights that they were about ten minutes away from the airport he landed at. He rested his head against the seat and exhaled, his mind drifting off to other things. Besides wondering if Finn was awake yet, he began to feel bad for not being there right now. Maybe his stepbrother would have a terrible hangover and expect someone to help nurse him. Lord knows Topanga would probably flee once he started crying about missing Rachel. Then he thought about how he left pretty much everything he traveled with in an unlocked room with tons and tons of strangers.

"Fuck."

Blaine looked away from the road for a second and gave Kurt a concerned look. "What's wrong baby?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just realized that there are tons of people at the frat house and any of them can go in your room and steal my stuff. My Macbook is on the bed."

Blaine focused on switching lanes as he replied. "Trust me. Nobody is stupid enough to fuck with anything in my room."

Kurt smirked. "Oh yeah. Big man on campus." He glanced at Blaine who didn't reply, only focused on driving. "And I guess I'll just have to magically forget how people used your room as the hookup spot last night?"

Blaine picked up speed once he cut someone off, not giving a shit about their angered honking. Kurt noticed he didn't seem to be in the speaking mood and frowned.

"What's eating you sweetie?"

"Nothing."

James looked up from his watch and instead focused outside the window. He was trying his best to ignore this conversation at large and Kurt in general.

"Something is," Kurt's hand started drifting again and Blaine couldn't stop his smile, "please tell me?"

"Just tired babe," Blaine licked his lips and tried not to react to Kurt's hand. "Long night…"

Kurt smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Don't act innocent." Blaine said with a laugh, relaxing a bit. Kurt wondered why he was so bothered in the first place but was happy he seemed to lighten up a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt smirked, "but is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Blaine signaled so that he could get over and eventually exit at the airport. He bit his lip as he thought and Kurt smiled, finding it too sexy. "I may need a nice long massage before my performance tonight."

Kurt liked that idea—

"I forgot you were performing tonight! What're you guys opening or did you actually work your way up to a middle spot?"

As soon as he heard the voice, Blaine tensed up again and Kurt noticed. They'd both pretty much forgotten about him even being in the vehicle though he was the sole purpose they were rapidly approaching the airport.

Blaine turned at the exit and took a deep breath. "We're the only act tonight, James."

He smiled at back of the vehicle and made a sarcastic noise. "How nice."

"I can't wait to see you perform." Kurt said with a bite that pretty much told the man in the backseat to go fuck himself. "And I know we're exclusive but if your band sucks, Finn involved or not, I'm going to tell you that you suck."

"I thought you loved it when I sucked." Blaine smirked and gave Kurt a corny wink that the man waved off, finally pulling his hand back to himself.

"Your cool factor just went down a few points."

Blaine laughed, ignoring the way James cleared his throat in the backseat. He sighed and waited for traffic to ease up so that he could enter the airport. "What terminal am I going to?"

"Terminal 4." James answered plainly.

Blaine nodded and put his arm around Kurt's chair, easing the vehicle forward a bit. "Okay. Three more minutes and we should be pulling up."

James glared at the act Blaine was putting on in front of him. Clearly pathetic, and if he was expected to be jealous over the likes of someone like Kurt, Blaine would need to try harder. "Great."

Kurt smiled to himself and sat up a bit, his smooth hands resting on his skin tight jeans for the time being. Blaine looked over at him for a moment before returning his eyes on the road. It was a terrible thing to admit, and it was probably hard to admit, but Blaine couldn't wait to get James out of his car and spend more time with Kurt. He was fascinating in so many ways and there was something about him the running back couldn't put a finger on. Maybe it was his attitude, or the way he literally had something to say for everything, or the way he kissed him… that may've been it, or possibly the way he constantly teased him. Blaine wasn't sure. Maybe it was all of that, but one thing was sure. Blaine knew he wanted more.

They circled the terminal to find arrivals. As Blaine double parked beside an SUV, he made motion to get out of the car. James had already closed his door without so much as a squeak before Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm to stop him.

"Let me help him. You stay in the car in case you need to move it or something."

Blaine gave him a suspicious look in response but didn't get a chance to counter. Kurt undid his seatbelt and easily slid out of the car; his white jeans hugging his ass in ways that were sinful and probably illegal in most countries. That man would definitely kill him before the week was over. Blaine groaned at the sight before settling back in the seat.

"Hurry up, Hummel." Blaine let his gelled hair hit the headrest and sighed.

James had taken out some of his luggage when Kurt walked up beside him. The brunette seemed put off by the fact that Blaine wasn't the one helping him but said nothing, watching as Kurt reached down into the trunk and pulled out a bag and a suitcase.

"So. Paris?" Kurt questioned with a magnificent accent.

"Greece." The man said with the roll of his eyes. "I'm going to the island of Kalymnos and doing some sightseeing."

Kurt nodded and feigned interest. "That sounds amazing. Well I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

"I'm sure I will. Can you be a sweetheart and do me a favor?" James gave an incredibly fake smile and Kurt saw right through it. "I want to say goodbye to Blaine. Can you carry these things over to the entrance please? I'd appreciate it so much."

Before Kurt could tell him no, James was walking over to the driver's side of the car. Kurt rolled his eyes at the man's attitude but picked up the Fendi travelling bag, admiring the leather before walking to the sidewalk. The terminal seemed busy as families rushed in, probably late for their flights as well, and a few TSA agents stepped out for a smoke. Kurt ignored the lustful look he got from one of them—a guy with a porn star mustache whose eyes wasted no time finding his hips, and walked over to the entrance. He placed James' bag on the ground over some spilled coffee and turned back in the direction of which he came.

Blaine was out of the car when he returned and had appeared to have just had a talk with his old friend. Or whatever it was they called themselves, Kurt thought. James looked dejected. Blaine looked uncomfortable. He reached for the door handle of his black R8 and motioned for Kurt to join him inside.

Kurt thought that he should at least help the douche carry the rest of his things out of the road but Blaine gave him another look, and then came his voice when Kurt didn't move quickly enough.

"We're leaving."

James stared from Blaine to Kurt with an annoyed grimace. He nodded to Blaine as an answer of whatever they were talking about and moved away, returning to his things. Kurt glanced from the man's rigid stance as James grabbed his things, and looked back to the car, slamming the trunk closed.

"Well. This is probably the last time we'll see each other so," Kurt trailed off after a moment and smiled a little, "it was nice knowing ya." he joked.

Blaine walked over to the passenger side and opened Kurt's door for him, watching the two. James simply gave a nod and started carrying two things, leaving the rest there.

"Sure," he spoke at a volume only Kurt could hear, "have fun being Blaine's substitute play thing. I get free reign when I get back." he winked after practically spitting the venomous words and dragged the luggage towards the entrance. Kurt smirked and watched him go, not believing just how bothered the man was by his presence. There had to be more to it than Blaine led on—him and James. There had to be.

"Kurt."

Kurt turned around and faced Blaine, smiling at the exhausted look on the man's face. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped right in front of him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry for the wait, hot stuff."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and stopped him before he could get into the open car. He pulled Kurt closer by the belt loops like before and kissed his lips slowly, giving the most attention and affection he could muster. Kurt was clearly shocked by it but _liked _it; a quick moan escaping his lips that he couldn't stop in time as he crossed his arms around the man's neck, holding him closely.

When a horn sounded, Kurt pulled away from the deepened kiss and licked his lips, looking Blaine in the eyes. Blaine slid his hands around Kurt's waist; their noses touching, and went to kiss him again, only Kurt stopped him with a soft laugh.

"Blaine," he began as he cupped the man's face, "we're double parked and they need to get out."

Blaine looked up and saw the driver of the SUV glaring at him. He sighed and let go of Kurt, allowing him to step into the car. After another kiss to Blaine's cheek, Kurt sat down and allowed his boyfriend to close the door. James shook his head and Blaine noticed he was standing there, grabbing the last of his things.

"Have fun with… that… Anderson." the man stormed off with what was supposed to be nonchalance but clearly wasn't. Blaine shrugged, deciding that nothing he said would get to him. Not today when he had Kurt inside his car waiting to be shown a good time, and a crazy week ahead of them. He quickly jogged around the car and got in, strapping himself in and smiling at Kurt before pulling off.

….

"Sure you don't want to wear my helmet?" Blaine asked, tossing the football up in the air. Kurt swayed his hips as he walked along the grass a couple yards away, nodding his head as he went.

"I need my hair to stay sexy in case a cutie walks by," Kurt scanned the quiet lakeside for people and saw only one other couple much further down. Blaine smirked at him.

"I don't know if this is going to work out," Blaine mused, trying not to smile but failing, "I think we may need a break… it's not me, it's you."

"I'm messing with you silly," Kurt stuck out his tongue and stood with his hands on his hips. "Now hike."

"Do you know the rules?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, folding his arms and deadpanning at Blaine. "I played high school football, thank you."

Blaine smirked.

"There you go underestimating me again," Kurt shook his head, tapping his foot on the ground. He smiled when Blaine laughed and took off his denim shirt, placing it on the hood of his car beside the blanket and drinks they'd just purchased. He was left in only the t-shirt that was underneath and Kurt smiled at the sight. How'd he get so lucky rooming with _that_ on his vacation?

"I didn't even say anything," Blaine grabbed the football and stood across from Kurt.

"You smirked."

"No I didn't."

"Liar."

"I'm about to throw it. You catch and I might let you ride me."

Kurt laughed and took a few steps back. "You'd let me ride you if I dropped the ball every time you threw it. Let's be honest."

Blaine knew it was true but he didn't acknowledge that. "You get past me and that's a touchdown for you. If I catch you three times in a row, it's my ball."

"Like a fourth down?" Kurt said with a smirk, stretching and getting ready. Blaine watched him touching his toes and nodded.

"So you do know football."

Kurt stood up and grinned. "Throw it, handsome. I think I'm ready to kick your ass."

Blaine nodded, backing up a bit and launching the ball in the air. Kurt cursed, looking at the lake to make sure he wouldn't run into it and backpedaling until he was underneath the ball. Blaine enjoyed the sight of long legs covered in a snowy white running backwards until he'd caught the ball, smiling and running toward him. Blaine grinned and got in a defensive stance, ready to stop Kurt quickly before he could get on his side.

Kurt ran a bit quicker; his eyes locked on Blaine who looked like he was in game mode. He started to run right and saw Blaine ease over that way, changing his mind and heading left. Blaine rushed at him and Kurt laughed, turning and running in the opposite direction.

"Shit. This is cheating!"

Blaine laughed as he chased him. "You're losing a lot of shit ton of yards!"

Kurt ended up running far right and speeding up, laughing as the man got closer, "Fuck you're fast!" he was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air, grinning as he tried to catch his breath.

"I am a running back." Blaine said sarcastically, putting Kurt down and taking the ball away. "Are you ready to receive again?"

Kurt smirked. "Of course I am. Did you bring lube?"

"Not what I meant, perv," Blaine kissed him and jogged off with the ball. "You lost so much yardage I'm sure we'd be outside the stadium at this point, but I'll be lenient because I'm a good boyfriend."

Kurt caught his breath and smiled. "I'll be the judge of that. A good boyfriend would let me win."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I suck as a boyfriend because I'm definitely going to kick your ass."

Kurt laughed, walking back to his spot. "Throw the ball you dork."

Blaine nodded and tossed the ball in the air. He smirked when Kurt went to catch it but it slipped through his hands, off his thigh and hit the ground. Shaking his head, Blaine spoke.

"Honestly? That was way softer than the last one."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No wonder Finn is the quarterback."

Blaine smirked and caught the ball when Kurt threw it back. "Whatever. Try and catch this one maybe, sunshine?"

Kurt spread his legs and got ready, hiding his smile when Blaine's eyes were glued on his legs. "C'mon."

Blaine held the football with both hands, getting in throwing stance and hurling the ball into the air. Kurt sheltered the sun from his face and got directly underneath the ball, fumbling before catching it and looking at Blaine. The dark haired man winked and gestured for him to 'bring it' in what was easily construed as cocky. Kurt nodded, walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine was amused. "I'm going to catch you so easily if you try and walk up to me."

Kurt rocked his hips from side to side and smirked when Blaine looked down. "Yeah?"

Blaine didn't respond; far too busy watching.

"I bet you want to get me out of these, don't you?" Kurt twirled around and shook his ass for Blaine—the running back nodding his head yes and approaching. Kurt faced forward again and swayed closer to Blaine too. "I bet you want to put hickeys all over my thighs…"

Blaine groaned, his eyes darkening. He bit his lower lip and went to reach for Kurt's waist. Only Kurt spun out of his grasp and ran off, jetting down the grassy field in the direction of their car. Blaine watched Kurt drop the ball and do a dance that resembled a cheer. He threw his arms in the air and jumped, and then he touched one leg in the air and tapped the toe of his boots, and Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would cheat and _fuck_ you are flexible."

Kurt laughed and bent down to pick up the football. "I may've been a cheerleader too."

Blaine shook his head. "What don't you do?"

"I don't cheat." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "now go down the field so I can toss you the ball."

Blaine bit his lip. "That's not really an option… I kind of want to talk about putting hickeys on your thighs now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If we stop now then I win."

"If we stop now we can both win…" Blaine pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Tell me more about when you were a cheerleader," Kurt laughed when Blaine kissed his neck in a ticklish spot, "were you crazy popular and date all the jocks?"

"Oh please," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed his cheek, "I was anything but. I was the exact opposite."

Blaine pulled back and gave him a confused look. "Finn says he was pretty popular."

Kurt nodded. "He was. He was the quarterback and had won a championship during his era. I won a football game that I only played in because I didn't want my dad and the school to know I was gay and joined the Cheerios because my glee club was neglecting my talent. As you can see I wasn't the most popular guy around."

Blaine looked at him and Kurt didn't even want to hear his reply. He kissed him instead, brushing his thumb over Blaine's jawline. "We'll save this conversation for another time."

"And if I want to finish it now?" Blaine asked softly, hoping to learn a little bit more.

"I would ask you to respect the fact that I'd rather not depress the hell out of you on our romantic date." Kurt said with a sweet smile. "Maybe if I like you a lot I can tell you all about my past later. And I'll grab you some tissues because it's that bad."

Blaine's eyebrows went up a little and Kurt could feel the man's grip on him tighten. "I don't want to see you cry so I might have to pass on this conversation."

Kurt smiled. "I don't cry anymore."

Blaine grabbed his hand and walked towards the car, grabbing the blanket and lying it down on the grass. "Crying isn't so bad." He sat down and Kurt joined him a second later.

"It is for me. I don't want to be weak anymore and I cried a lot. Too many tears were shed over people who didn't matter so now I'm only letting them fall for people who do matter."

Blaine nodded. "I understand that. Does Felix matter?"

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "He'd never make me cry."

Blaine looked out over the water. Someone walk past them with their dog and Kurt watched them, smiling at the playful pup. He was never a dog person, he didn't think, but that little guy was adorable.

"You said if you're still drunk enough you and him still…"

Kurt nodded. "It's happened but I try to avoid it. He isn't able to distinguish between a drunken accident and me wanting him back and…" Kurt trailed off, "don't get me wrong. He's a great guy but he needs better. Someone who'll give him what he needs. I can't do that."

Blaine nodded. "What does he need?"

Kurt sighed. "Someone that'll be able to love him back. Someone that has time to listen and wants to be exactly who he wants them to be. I can't… I can't be the guy that stays at home waiting for him to get there. I can't be taken care of and coddled over. I need to be my own person and contribute something to the relationship. There are plenty of spoiled people who would lie around wanting to be pampered but I need to make a name for myself."

Blaine smiled and looked over at him. "So when I'm a professional football player in the NFL, you won't let me come back to multi-million dollar mansion and tell you there's a brand new Bentley outside with your name on it?"

Kurt let himself laugh and leaned into Blaine's side. "Only if you let me come back to our fancy condo after one of my Broadway shows and show you the private Island I'd purchased for the two of us."

Blaine kissed him in the hair and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

His phone vibrated five minutes later and he rested his weight on his arm as he reached for it. The caller ID read 'Finnigan' and he pressed accept.

"Yo. How's the hangover?"

"Oh my god I feel like shit," Finn breathed into the phone. "I can't even stand up. Thomas said Kurt might be with you. Is he? I need him man I just—"

Blaine laughed, "He's with me Finn. Calm down we're coming back now. Just… take something and I'll see you soon."

Finn groaned. "I miss Rachel so much bro. Just let me speak to Kurt I need to hear his voice."

Blaine shook his head and handed the phone over. "It's him."

Kurt smiled and placed it to his ear. "Yes, dear?"

"I got shitfaced."

Kurt nodded. "I remember. Are you okay?"

"I miss her."

"We're on our way. Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

Finn made a sobbing noise and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay. Hurry. Tell B we still have rehearsal and the guys are being mean."

"I'll tell him." Kurt said goodbye. Finn blew him a kiss and he rolled his eyes and hung up.

"We should get going huh?" Blaine asked, accepting his phone back from Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he looked over the lake one last time. "We should."

* * *

A/N: Ain't too proud to beg for reviews. I'll fix all mistakes soon.

P.S. Please don't ask for other stories in reviews. I am thankful for those who are avid fans of my work but smiling at an email that tells me I got a review for this and opening it and reading 'Where the fuck is Ride' makes me sad. I promise Ride is next but, you don't understand how upset that makes me Anon.

But I would like to know if you enjoyed this chapter and what you think will happen with _Klaine_ and _Kinn_ when Finn finds out about Blaine doing his brother, and Blaine's performance with his and Finn's band and I'M GOING TO LET YOU PICK THE FANTASIES THEY TRY IF THEY AREN'T WEIRD. I'LL FIT IN A COUPLE A CHAPTER. I THINK YOU SHOULD REVIEW (DON'T PM OR TUMBLR MESSAGE OR TWEET ME OR DM) **REVIEW** AND TELL ME THE FANTASY, WHOSE IT IS AND IF YOU'D LIKE TO, WHERE THEY DO IT, AND I WILL INCLUDE IT IN THE FIC. THE NASTIER THE BETTER.

Love ya Janey. Thanks for all the help. Mucho Mucho Kisses.

-Janelle


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Exclusive**

a/n: I'm sorry this is so bad.

Pretend the lyrics (which don't belong to me) are awesome modern indie rock songs. *insert thumbs up emoji*

also, if it doesn't flow well, I wrote the first half of the chapter like, in February sometime, and the second half recently. So yeah. Sorry.

* * *

"My head. It hurts really, really bad Kurt. Like…" Finn trailed off for a moment and Kurt looked down at his step-brother sympathetically, "imagine the Incredible Hulk picking up Thor and whacking you over the head with him. That's pretty much how I feel right now."

Kurt nodded at the man whose head was lying on his lap and did his best not laugh at the situation at hand. Finn had to be lucky that Kurt loved him. He was one of the select few people that he'd drop everything and run to help if they were hurt; the thing he was 'dropping' being Blaine between his legs in the backseat of his sports car. After the third 'where are you because I'm dying and you said you'd be here' phone call from Finn, Blaine and Kurt came to the agreement that they'd better get back to the frat house. Now, there was a rambling 21 year old Finn Hudson's head in his lap, groaning about how much pain he was in. Blaine walked in with another glass of water and smirked at the scene before him, ignoring the look Kurt gave him because of it.

"I think that the universe hates me sometimes."

Blaine laughed now and Finn wanted to glare at him but honestly, the man felt like shit. Kurt, however, smiled as he patted him on the shoulder. "The universe doesn't hate you. You have to know your limits and last night, you definitely didn't."

Finn knew he was right. He stared at the ceiling and nodded; a far off expression on his face. Blaine sat down at Thomas' desk and watched the brothers as Kurt resumed. "The medicine will kick in after a while, ok? Just, try not to think so much."

Finn smiled for a moment then he nodded, though he did the exact opposite of what Kurt asked him to— if his next question was any indication. "Have you…. Have you heard from her?"

Kurt nodded as an answer, but when Finn looked at him expectantly, he finally spoke. "She texted me earlier."

The man looked away and said ok. "How's she doing?"

"She's good, Finn." Kurt said with a smile, "She wanted to know if I was having fun and how you were doing."

His step-brother looked up again; a mixture of shock, hope, and confusion plaguing his face. "She did?"

Kurt smiled at the big dope. "Yes, Finn. She did."

Finn smiled. That was good news. It was nice to know his thinking about his ex wasn't all in vain. Of course he remembered the talk with Burt about how the two of them had growing up to do and all, but he missed her a lot. Making the decision to go to Florida while she went to NY was hard, but they both still thought about each other. That meant that there was hope for after college was through with, right? Though, he wouldn't dare ask Kurt if she was seeing someone. He wasn't ready to have his dreams crushed if the answer was indeed 'yes'.

Blaine sat back in the chair and tossed a football up and down, catching it in his hands. As much as he loved Finn and adored Kurt for being the brother he needed, they needed to get a move on with their day. There'd be time to weep over ex-girlfriends after tonight's big show. "Can you let me know when he's done crying over Rach? We kind of have rehearsal to get done…"

"Shhhh!" Finn sat up now, but winced at the pain as he looked at his team's running back. "That was a surprise B! It was supposed to be a _surprise!_"

"Well I know now," Kurt laughed and stood up, smoothing out his jeans out and smirking at Finn's annoyed look. He had probably been trying to keep his band a secret for a long time just so that he could surprise Kurt, but thanks to Blaine, it slipped. "You may as well get a nap before rehearsing. I think you'll feel better when you wake up. So thirty minutes, ok?"

Finn nodded. A nap sounded excellent right about now. "Fine."

"I'll wake you up soon, Finn." Kurt smiled and led the way out of the room. Blaine put the football down and got up to follow, closing the door behind him. His room was a couple doors down and he watched Kurt look down at his phone as he walked ahead of him.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm usually the one that has to listen to him cry over his ex when he's like this."

Kurt glanced back and winked, stopping right in front of their room. "I'm happy I could give you a break."

Blaine smiled as Kurt pushed the door open and stepped inside. The elder placed his phone on the dresser and stretched; his shirt revealing a strip of pale skin that had finger shaped bruises on them from the night before. Blaine licked his lips at what he saw before closing the door behind them.

"You should take a nap too, B." Kurt said with a smile. "A few minutes of sleep goes a long way. Big night and all." He bent down to undo his laces and Blaine stared at the man's frame, gulping a bit and lifting his shirt over his head.

"I need to. Are you going to join me?"

Kurt stepped out of the first boot and began to work on the second. "I am a bit tired. We didn't get nearly enough sleep after that night yesterday." When his second boot was undone he looked across the room. "I probably should stay up so that someone can wake you and Finn."

Blaine shook his head no as he reached for Kurt's hands. "That's what alarms on cell phones are for." he set one for a half hour later and placed his phone next to Kurt's, "C'mon."

Kurt took his hand and allowed Blaine to walk them over to the bed. Kurt crawled onto the bed first and lay down on his back, reaching up adorably with grabby hands for Blaine to join him. The younger man smirked and crawled on top of him, settling between Kurt's parted legs with his head buried in the pocket between his smooth neck and shoulders.

They were quiet and remained like that for a few moments. Kurt felt Blaine's heart beating against his chest and smiled at the intimacy their positioning created. It felt nicer than something between two people who'd just met was supposed to feel. Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind, a whisper told him it felt like something two people who were meant to be together shared, but he smiled to himself and pushed the thought away. He _really _needed a nap.

When a few minutes of silence passed, Blaine seemed to be a little restless. Kurt's rubbing his back didn't seem to help as he kept moving around. After a minute or so, Blaine propped himself on his elbows to look at him; Kurt smiling as he played with a stray curl on the man's forehead.

"Why are you so fidgety?"

Blaine shrugged, looking down at a pretty pair of lips as they curved into a small smile.

Kurt simply shook his head at him. "You should definitely be trying to get a bit of rest."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "So should you."

"It's hard to do with you staring at me like this." Kurt teased, leaning up and touching his lips to Blaine's. They both held the chaste kiss for a few seconds before Blaine pulled back to look at him—deep hazel meeting a gorgeous blue. Kurt replied with a slow smile before his head hit the pillow. "Lie down with me?"

A simple request like that somehow made Blaine's heart jump. He licked his lips and could still taste the sweetness of Kurt's lip balm, breathing lightly before moving further up the bed. When he was nose to nose with his boyfriend, he closed his eyes and lowered himself; their lips meeting again a second later.

Kurt felt his heart speeding up at the simple gesture. It was _just_ a kiss. It was so small you may've missed it, but it lit up his body in ways that made him shiver. And then Blaine pulled back again to look at him once more; the look in his eyes unreadable to Kurt but most importantly it made him feel beautiful.

Blaine didn't know how a little kiss could be so powerful. Their lips probably touched for three whole seconds but that didn't stop goose bumps from rising on his skin. It did nothing but make him want more, and the thought alone was enough to make Blaine ask himself _what are you doing, Anderson? _The question floated around in his head as Kurt smiled up at him, and just like that any logic and reasoning was extinguished along with the man's reserve.

Kurt's eyes were a beautiful cyan as he smiled up at him curiously. He wondered what was going on in his boyfriend's head, and the fact that he kept referring to him as his boyfriend was comical to Kurt but it was what it was. His fingers trailed over Blaine's shoulder, admiring the muscles of his arms before he focused on the man's eyes again. Blaine smiled down at him before leaning in again.

The next kiss was a little deeper.

It didn't consist of tongue, biting, or anything of that nature, but it was a little more than the last.

Kurt put his feet over Blaine's ankles as the dark haired man controlled the kiss; his lips moving slowly against Kurt's with just the right amount of '_I need you_' to make them not want to come up for air. If the two of them could be completely honest, it was a little odd how perfect these moments were. Because they were perfect.

Blaine focused on his boyfriend's lower lip as Kurt lay there, humming softly. When he felt long fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, Blaine sighed into the kiss. It hit him that he never did this—at least he hadn't in years. Not since he made out with his first boyfriend in Ohio, and back then it wasn't anything like _this_.

Blaine had known Carl since he transferred to Dalton his sophomore year. They didn't end up together until they were seniors, and didn't have their first official make out session until weeks after that, but with all the chemistry Blaine felt he had with his ex, none of anything he shared with him or anyone for that matter compared to _this_ right now.

It was a fact that should make Blaine stop, right? But he didn't want to. He wasn't going to.

Kurt inhaled sharply, in desperate need for air. How could this feel so good? Blaine's lips on Kurt's were driving him 100 mph towards absolutely insane. The feeling of the man's weight on top of him; the way Blaine's lips maneuvered on his, the way that he made sure each lip got the same amount of _glorious _attention…. All of it was _amazing. _

When Blaine pulled back to gather his thoughts, Kurt opened his eyes. His hands fell at each side of his head and he smiled at the running back's kiss swollen lips and blush colored cheeks. Before he knew what was happening, his voice filled the space between them.

"I really like your lips."

Blaine looked at Kurt's lips in response; leaning down and taking his boyfriend's top one between his own. Kurt closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling that electricity shoot through his body again.

Blaine was _really _good at that.

After a few seconds, he pulled back again, smiling as he posed his next question with an adorable smile. "Oh yeah?" as he asked, he kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth intently. Once Kurt opened his light blue eyes, Blaine lolled his head to the side and looked into them; grinning at the incredibly flustered but amazing beautiful man.

Kurt blushed, but he nodded in response. "Yeah."

Blaine smiled at the answer before leaning in and kissing his chin this time. Kurt's hands returned to his hair and he figured that sleep could wait until tonight. This… this was nice. This was better.

"You make kissing easy, Kurt. You're amazing."

Kurt giggled at the corniness, not able to respond before a warm tongue was entering his mouth. He paused and moaned around it immediately; lying still and allowing Blaine to explore his mouth as deep as he could get it. As he tilted his head to the side, Blaine inhaled through his nose, needy for air. There was another moan that entered the room but Kurt didn't know who it was that time. It wasn't a sexual sound but more of a sound of awe and complete contentment.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face after a few minutes and pulled him up, panting and smiling all at once. Blaine looked drunk off of their kissing, but if he could be honest he felt drunk too. He heard Kurt laugh and almost went in for another kiss, all until the man spoke.

"We should stop."

Blaine looked at him momentarily and shook his head no, turning his face and kissing the man on the palm. "I don't think so."

Kurt smiled. "We should stop before I fall in love with you."

Blaine licked his lips as their eyes locked for the umpteenth time. Kurt caressed the man's face and a slow smile took over his lips.

"This… what we're doing," he looked at Blaine on top of him and carded a hand through the man's hair, "this is a shortcut to that destination."

Blaine knew exactly what he meant. He lowered his head again and kissed Kurt slower this time. There was no argument from Kurt, only the fantastic movement of his lips as he kissed back. Blaine smiled when Kurt pulled away and gave the man a small shrug in response.

"What's so wrong with that?"

Kurt laughed as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's body. "What's wrong with it besides the million things wrong with it, or something else?"

Blaine smirked. "There's only one thing, Kurt. And that's fear."

Kurt looked at him for a moment before falling back against the pillow. He nodded his head. "That sums it up, but there are subcategories. And I'm tired of being scared. This was supposed to be safe, and I really want to keep it safe."

Blaine dropped his head in defeat but Kurt felt relieved when he saw the man smiling. With a nod, he rolled off of him and lay down, staring up at the ceiling as well. Kurt felt the man's fingers lace with his and smiled.

"You're right. Love and "5 Day boyfriend" aren't exactly synonymous." Kurt nodded at Blaine's words and they got quiet for a while, all until Blaine added a bit more, "Safe. This is all about being safe."

They both sighed after the words were said. It was probably because they both had a feeling 'safe' would be much easier said than done. Kurt for one knew that if he felt like this so soon and had to go through the next 5 days fighting off these feelings, 'safe' would probably be trampled and left for dead. Then he'd be back in New York thinking of a guy who's more than likely moving on with life and that's exactly what neither of them needed.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand squeeze his a little tighter and turned on his pillow to look at him. He admired the side profile of the man; his perfectly angled nose and ivory skin, and those gorgeous pink lips that felt like heaven pressed against his own. This would be the longest week of his life, Blaine was sure of it. He sighed again and Kurt smiled, turning his head in Blaine's direction. The two of them lie there, simply staring at one another and getting lost in blues and greens and honey and sincerity. Everything was the two of them and nothing else mattered.

And like a magnet, Kurt felt himself being pulled towards Blaine's lips. Blaine's hand found his cheek and the man closed his eyes in anticipation, only for the alarm on his phone to startle the both of them.

Kurt smirked as he shook his head; brown hair hitting the pillow and an understanding sigh leaving his lips. Blaine just sort of floated there. Part of him wanted to throw his phone out of the window, and part of him wanted to thank it for going off. Love wasn't really an option for the two of them, even though all of him wanted to kiss Kurt so _freaking _badly.

"I guess our naptime is over." Kurt said softly. He stretched and mock yawned and pretended to be completely rejuvenated, making Blaine laugh softly. "It was great."

Blaine sat up in bed and rubbed tiredly at the back of his neck. He felt Kurt shift onto his side and glanced back to see the man looking at him.

"You can still get a nap if you want," he told him. Kurt looked as if he'd protest as Blaine continued, "Rehearsal will probably run an hour and I don't want to spoil the show for you anyway. Doubt Finn will let you in since you know now." He smirked, "Just try and relax and I'll wake you up so you can get ready for tonight."

Kurt smiled at him as he rested his face against the pillow. He saw Blaine turn away from him with that adorable smile and get up, walking over to his cell phone to turn off the alarm. He stretched next; his muscles from all the football workouts and the swimming on full display, and Kurt couldn't even be bothered to be ashamed with just how focused he was staring right now. As Blaine pulled his shirt back on, he turned around to see Kurt's frowny face and smiled.

"Go to sleep, baby."

Kurt sighed and buried half his face further into the pillow. "Fine. Have fun rehearsing and be nice to Finn. He's fragile right now."

"Promise I will," Blaine slid into his shoes and pocketed his phone. "See you soon."

Kurt nodded as he walked to the door, "Ok sweetie."

Once the door closed, Kurt finally let himself smile as big as he wanted to. Even though life pretty much sucked, he'd found an amazing guy to spend time with on his vacation. It'd be one to remember.

A few minutes into his Broadway playlist, Kurt felt himself drifting to sleep; the smell of Blaine's raspberry hair gel and expensive cologne flooding his senses. He couldn't wait for tonight.

….

"What's going on with you and Kurt?" Thomas asked with a knowing grin. Finn was looking throughout the now mostly cleaned frat house (thanks to those adorable freshmen they kept around) for his lucky drumsticks. Thankfully, he couldn't hear this conversation.

Blaine tuned his guitar and did his best not to blush. He shrugged instead and played a few notes, tuning it by ear. "Nothing big. We just decided to have a little fun last night, that's all. And we haven't told Finn yet so try not to blabber it all over?"

Thomas smirked as he chugged at his bottle of water. "I think if I was going to say something I would've said it by now. And how does that work, exactly?" Blaine tiredly looked up at his incredibly, _annoyingly, _always right friend and waited for the rest of this question. "You two hooked up the first night he showed up and that was it, but yet you'll be spending the rest of the week in the same room?"

Blaine went to speak but Finn walked into the kitchen happily flailing his drumsticks in the air. "Got 'em!"

"Someone feels better." Blaine mused with a grin, thankful for the potential change in conversation. He let his guitar hang off the back of him as the two waited for their band mates to show up and take them to the small gym their coach was nice enough to let them borrow for rehearsals sometimes. Their band mates Sean and Malachi were the type of guys that everyone loved. The cousins were funny and wild—complete party animals—and were pretty damn good at their craft. But at times they were hard to work with because fun came first, and huge dollar signs were behind their eyes, and like Blaine told Kurt earlier he knew they'd sell him and Finn out in a heartbeat.

"I feel a little better, bro," Finn stuck the drumsticks in his back pocket and scratched at his head, "I think the medicine and that mini-nap helped a lot. I swear I'm never dri—"

"Drinking that much again," Blaine and Thomas said in unison before laughing. Finn narrowed his eyes at the both of them before a horn honked twice from outside. It was their signal that Sean had just pulled up and it was time to go. Thomas stood up and slapped five with Blaine, and then with Finn who was still glaring at him. He smirked and nudged the taller man in the shoulder. "Be good, boys. See you at the show tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. If Kurt wakes up tell him we'll be back in a couple hours, give or take." Finn picked up his backpack as Thomas told him ok. Blaine gulped, suddenly feeling a little guilty about his and Kurt's relationship, more along the lines that they had been messing around behind his back and pretending as if nothing was going on. It kind of sucked because this was his best friend, a guy he told basically everything to, and now he felt a little… _off. _

He still wasn't going to tell him without Kurt's two cents, though.

Blaine got into the back row of the Navigator and Finn sat in the middle row; the two listening to the loud music coming from Sean's surround sound speakers. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment as his band mate pulled off, making note to say something to Finn before the day was over. Otherwise, this could end badly.

….

Did the phone really have to ring right now?

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned over onto his stomach, burying his head into the pillow. The nap he was taking was just getting good, and he didn't see a phone conversation anywhere in his near future.

A few rings later, the phone stopped. He sighed gratefully and hummed into the pillow; Blaine's scent lingering on the sheets. With a smile at the thought of him and their crazy agreement, Kurt closed his eyes once more and tried to drift back to sleep. He was somewhat successful until once again, the phone began to ring. Kurt had never been so upset to hear Rihanna lyrics entering a room before.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled rather childishly. But Rihanna kept singing and obviously the person couldn't tell that him not picking up the phone meant he didn't want to be bothered at fucking all. With a frustrated groan, he rolled over and sat up, reaching for his phone on the bedside table.

"Rachel."

The phone continued to ring as he sighed and pressed 'accept'. Holding the phone to his ear he gave a flat greeting that his best friend didn't miss at all.

"Well hello to you too, Kurt. Don't sound so happy to hear from me."

Kurt lay back down and got comfortable, at least grateful that it wasn't Felix. He didn't think he could handle Felix right now. "I'm sorry but I was taking a beautiful, much needed nap. What in the world could be so important right at this very moment that you couldn't text or leave a voicemail?"

After movement on the other end, Rachel's voice returned. "Well, you know that Professor Molin announced he's emailing out results for your class's auditions today. I wanted to know if you'd heard anything."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "I haven't checked but I doubt I'll get the role anyway. If I do, I'll call you back—"

"That's your sleepy from sex voice."

Kurt almost laughed as he rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. "My sleepy from sex voice, Rachel? Really?"

"Who'd you do?" Her voice had part excitement, part accusation, part disbelief. "I can't believe it! You just got there! Does Finn know? Is it one of his friends? –"

"Can you calm down, Couric? I didn't even say I did anyone!"

"But you didn't say you didn't, and I know you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. We live together and we've been best friends for years. I know that sated from good sex voice anywhere."

Kurt sighed. The nap was pretty much over, he figured. "Finn's best friend is gay and gorgeous, and he has pretty much claimed me for the week—"

"Wait," Rachel interrupted and there was more movement on the other end before she spoke again, "The 'B' character? His best friend since freshman year at UofF? You're screwing his best friend? Does he know?"

Kurt shook his head. Here we go. "I'm not just screwing him… we're… kind of … together."

There was silence.

Kurt knew he was being judged and he knew exactly what face his best friend was wearing. Her jaw was definitely dropped and it wasn't like he could blame her, really.

"The both of us are grown and we know what we're getting ourselves into, so don't preach at me, please."

"Does Finn know, Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn's too busy moping over you and filling the void inside him with random women to really care. And he shouldn't care because this is nothing but two willing adult men enjoying their vacation together."

Again she was quiet, and Kurt realized he probably said too much on the Finchel front. Without wanting to delve into that, he resumed.

"Blaine and I are men, Rach. I don't think I need my brother's permission."

"Oh, but if the roles were reversed, you'd want to know."

Kurt was quiet this time.

"This will end terribly, Kurt." Rachel said somberly. There was a hint of something else in her voice that Kurt could tell was meant to be comforting. "He invited you to spend time with _him_, not sneak around with his best friend behind his back. And what if you two end up actually liking each other? Then what?"

Kurt listened closely, acknowledging everything she said. It wasn't that far off a thought, especially after all of their kissing that afternoon, and their little talk afterwards. Besides, these were things he'd already thought up. The repercussions were fresh in his mind if this went wrong. All in all, he still defended himself. It wasn't even that bad a thing… "What's so bad about that? Falling in love with Finn's best friend… that'd—"

"Stop." Rachel huffed, "Just stop, Kurt. Don't even finish that sentence."

"And why not?" Kurt smiled even though he felt defeated. He knew the answer.

"Because everything! You live thousands of miles away. You're a bit of a playboy. If things don't work, it'd be awkward for your brother. And then there's Felix. Should I go on?"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, deciding to get up and grab his laptop. May as well make himself productive. "I'm not sure why Felix is a factor. He isn't, actually," Kurt shook his head, "and I think you're making a big deal out of this. Blaine and I can handle ourselves, Rachel. I promise."

They could, if they wanted to. Which they did.

Yeah, they could do it. How hard was it to not fall in love? Kurt hadn't ever been in love before and it wasn't exactly like this gorgeous, douchey, sweet when he wanted to be guy would change that.

And… let's say he did. Even if he did—no… no they wouldn't. That wasn't in the agreement.

But _if _it did happen, Kurt knew they'd be fine. It was a long shot, but… still.

His mind was going a little crazy.

"Alright, Kurt. I won't press it. But just know that I did warn you, and 98% of the time, I'm right."

Kurt smirked as he typed his password into the computer. "Oh yeah, sure Rach."

"You know it's the truth."

"Can we talk later?"

The girl said ok. "Call tomorrow if you have time to spare. Quinn and Santana will be here soon and who knows what they'll put me through."

Kurt smiled. "Thank goodness I got out when I did."

"Uh huh," she laughed lightly and blew a quick kiss. "Later, Kurt. Don't have too much fun."

Kurt chuckled, putting a hand to his ear and relaxing his shoulders, "I will. Goodbye, Rach."

He hung up the cell phone and placed it on the desk beside his laptop. Refusing to check his email for that response from his professor until the next morning, Kurt pulled up a blank document and began to type. He smiled to himself as he thought about it—about everything really. Of course, he didn't want to _actually_ like Blaine to the point where he wanted more with him, but if that were to happen, maybe the man would be worth it. You live and you learn. That was important to remember.

….

Band rehearsal was way longer than it needed to be. First of all, all of the guys already knew the songs like the back of their hands. Blaine and Sean's vocals were practically perfect, as was Blaine's guitar playing, Malachi's bass playing and Finn's drumming. They were going to kill tonight, just like they did every night they had a gig. But along with his friend's came such an unprofessionalism that extended everything about forty minutes longer. First came the talking about which girls they did over the past week, then the ones they would do over the upcoming week, and Blaine just shook his head. Finn would laugh and chime in from time to time, usually mentioning something about the way Rachel's eyes would sparkle and killing the moment altogether. And then there was the running back, ignoring them and smiling as he thought about Kurt— which was pathetic in more ways than one, but right now he didn't care.

They said they'd wrap up after one more break and Finn got up to stretch. Blaine sat his guitar down and took a seat on the bleachers. He yawned as Malachi practice a chord and his cousin spoke.

"I bet the club will be packed tonight. Can't wait."

"Is James coming, Blainers?"

Blaine reached for his phone to check the time as he responded. "He's on a flight right now to Japan, I think. So no."

It was getting late, as expected. Blaine had hoped that he'd get enough time to relax before heading out to the club tonight, but it didn't look like it'd turn out that way. Things rarely went as according to plan when he was around these guys, though.

"Japan," Finn nodded as he sat on the gym floor. "That's cool. They have like sushi and stuff."

"So you'll be lonely," Malachi mocked pouted, stretching his limbs as he played. "We're going to have to find you a guy tonight, right Sean?"

"Definitely," Sean smirked and looked at Finn, "one of those pretty boys he's always flirting with. That is until James shows up and cockblocks."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he typed out a message, checking up on Kurt. They loved to live in the past, apparently. The fling with James was nothing and they ended up being friends with benefits. Not even friends, really… acquaintances with benefits. But of course his friends wanted to live in the moment where Blaine thought there'd actually be something between him and the older student. Too bad for them.

**What are you doing? –B.A.**

Finn smirked at the words of his band mates before looking to his best friend. "Blaine doesn't exactly need our help. Last I checked, he could handle himself."

"Thank you, Finn," Blaine put the phone in his lap and continued, "I don't need to be set up by any of you dunces. You still can't understand that James and I are absolutely nothing and I've been explaining it to you since sophomore year, so I wouldn't want you setting me up with anyone."

**Writing down our kinks. Planning day by day. –Kurt **

Blaine ignored whatever his friends were saying as he checked the phone screen; one of his eyebrows rising adorably in the process.

**Like a schedule? –B.A.**

"Which is why we're going to set you up. In celebration of your boyfriend being thousands of miles away, my cousin and I will find you the hottest male in the place, beside myself," Sean winked, "and we'll make sure he takes your mind off of him."

Blaine shook his head as he awaited a reply. "He's not my boyfriend for the millionth time. You all know James wasn't ever my boyfriend and you know how clear he made it that we weren't ever going to be."

"Ok," Sean said in response. "Whatever you say Blaine. I happen to think you both are full of it, but fine."

Finn smiled as he shook his head at them. He was definitely happy that James had rejected Blaine in the beginning. He was and still is a total prick. And now, Blaine was older and wiser. James' tune had changed when it came to what he wanted between them, and it did suck that Blaine was a bit coldhearted and tended to be on the playboy side of life, but he'd rather his best friend single than with James. Blaine knew that.

**Yes... –Kurt **

**We need a schedule, and we need to prioritize. There's only a few days and Finn and I also have a lot planned. -Kurt**

"Who're you texting?"

Blaine looked up to see Malachi staring at him knowingly. Then Finn glanced over from his shoe laces he were tying, and finally, the extremely annoying Sean's eyes found him. He looked at all of them before rolling his eyes and replying to the message. "We should finish up here and get back. We're way over schedule."

**What's up tomorrow, then? –B **

"We're not _that _over schedule," Malachi said after swallowing his beverage. "And I'm not stupid. That was probably one of the worst subject changes I've ever heard, really."

When his phone vibrated again, Blaine looked down and read. "I'm changing the subject because it's none of your business."

**Well, Finn is taking me out for the day. Shopping and eating. A little sightseeing. That leaves us the night, and tomorrow night would be the time to try out my blindfold and your being tied up kink. -Kurt**

Finn stood up and approached, smirking when Blaine quickly hid his phone's screen because of it. _Definitely_ _suspicious_… "Who are you talking to? You can tell _me_."

_No, I can't. _

"We'll talk later." Blaine told him. He noticed how the two cousins looked at him but further ignored it. "I just want to get this practice out of the way, so whenever you guys are ready—"

Finn's phone started to ring and the guys looked up at him. "This is Tommy. Let me take it outside. Be right back."

Blaine started typing as Malachi watched him.

"Make it quick," Sean said, standing up and stretching. He then turned to his cousin gestured outside, "I may as well get a smoke while he's doing that. Be right back."

Malachi nodded, lying back on the gym floor. "Totally. Just, let's not keep Anderson waiting."

Blaine pressed send, not even bothering to respond to his band mates.

**Who's supposed to be blindfolded, exactly? I like to see everything…every single moment. –B.A.**

A few seconds later, a reply came in. Malachi began to hum to himself as Blaine read it.

**But I want you to be surprised. I promise it'll be hot. Don't worry. –Kurt**

… **-B.A. **

**It's not like you aren't getting to try things that I've never been into, you know. –Kurt **

"So tonight is going to be awesome. I swear I'm going to pull so much pussy from this gig. And let's not mention the money." Malachi smiled to himself, looking up at the ceiling. Blaine nodded, pretending to show interest.

**Like what? –B.A. **

"Think of all the gigs we can line up after this if it goes well, too."

Blaine nodded. "Yup."

**Dressing up…. –Kurt**

Blaine scoffed at the text.

**You're lying. –B.A. **

"So you really aren't telling me who you're texting, over there?"

"Nope," Blaine told him. "It's still none of your business like it was a few minutes ago when you asked."

Malachi smiled. "I promise I won't tell James."

**I never thought about it. –Kurt **

"I'm actually quite happy for you," he said with a smile. "Oh, the guys are back."

Blaine turned to see Finn and Sean stepping back inside and stood up, thankful that this meant he was closer to getting back and even closer to getting Malachi to shut the hell up.

"We're ready, B. Let's go," Finn pulled out his drumsticks and approached his set, "Tommy was just letting us know that the tickets sold out. Packed house tonight!"

"Sweet," Blaine quickly wrote out a couple messages and walked towards the makeshift stage as well.

**Ok liar. –B.A. **

**I have to finish rehearsing anyway. Should be back shortly. See you soon. –B.A. **

**Ok. I'm getting turned on by this so if you text me and don't get a response, you know what I'm doing. –Kurt **

"I was thinking we could take it from Blaine's solo," Sean stood at his microphone and glanced to his cousin who nodded, "maybe run through the song once more and we're good to go."

Blaine paused mid step and read the message a couple times. _Fuck._

**What? Can you wait for me at least? –B.A.**

No answer. Of course.

**Kurt… -B.A. **

"You were rushing _us_, you realize this, right?" Malachi said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Blaine glanced up and saw they guys watching, all before pocketing the phone and picking up his guitar.

"Fine."

….

When they got back to the house, Finn made a beeline for the fridge. Blaine left his guitar in the band's van and climbed out of the passenger's side, telling a lie about needing to charge his phone for a few minutes before running up to his room. Malachi and Sean bought it, walking up the steps of the frat house and joining Wes and a few other guys in the living room.

Finn pulled out leftover pizza and started to eat. At one point during practice, they stopped playing and his stomach had a solo of its own. There really wasn't much time to find a better choice to eat before they had to get to the club so he made the most of what he had.

Blaine knew if he was smart, he'd try and get something to eat too. Breakfast with Kurt at IHOP was the last thing he had, and though it'd be smart to do that, his dick was leading him in a totally different direction.

It was hard to blame him. First off, Kurt hadn't been responding to his texts, which meant he was probably having fun without him. Second, food could wait. While he never thought he'd say that, this was freaking Kurt, technically his boyfriend—the same boyfriend who was probably touching himself at this very moment.

So Blaine jogged up to the second floor. He gave a head nod to one of the freshman that walked past on their way downstairs. When he reached his door and found it locked, he glanced to both ends of the hallway and pulled out his key. Unlocking it and peeking in, Blaine's eyes automatically turned a few shades darker at what he found.

"There, please… oh my god!"

Kurt was sweaty and writhing against his guest bed. He bit his lip in attempt to quiet down but realized that it was much harder than he hoped it would be, and as he pushed the dildo further inside him, his legs collapsed on the mattress and he cried out in pleasure.

"_Blaaaine,_" Kurt's voice broke at the end of his chant and Blaine gulped as he watched from the door. He was growing harder and harder just staring at the way Kurt's cock was hard against his belly; the drip of precome trailing from the head to the skin above his navel. He watched with focused eyes how Kurt would spread his legs and pull the dildo out before forcing it deep inside himself, writhing against the sheets and arching off the bed. Then, he'd do it again and literally _whine_ Blaine's name and _fuck, _Blaine wanted to see him come badly.

"Don't s-stop, _oh _yes—please don't stop…" his hand moved quicker, forcing the long flesh toned toy in and out of his hole and shaking every time it made contact with his prostate. Blaine swallowed hard and stepped inside the bedroom, still unnoticed by Kurt, and softly closed the door behind him. As he turned the lock, Kurt turned at the sound and spotted him, his parted lips forming a small smile. Blaine looked at him darkly and licked his lips.

"Kurt…"

Kurt's hand moved quicker as he fought not to touch himself—desperate to hold off his orgasm a few moments more and enjoy this pleasure overcoming him. He didn't want the feeling to stop at all.

"B-B-Blaine…" the toy hit his spot again and his toes curled against the bed; the man now panting as his free hand pulled at the toy inside him, sliding it back in. Blaine stood at the center of the room by his bed, watching Kurt while chewing on his lip. Kurt whined as he lay on the pillow with his cheek pressed against it; blue eyes glazed over as he watched Blaine slowly approaching. Every nerve in his body was on fire and it felt _so _good. "I'm so, soo close…"

Blaine exhaled hard. He was in autopilot as his feet led him over to Kurt's side of the room; his eyes scanning the man's body. It was all beautifully pale skin, still marked from the night before, long shaking limbs and lean, defined muscles, absolute perfection. He reached the foot of Kurt's bed and his eyes did a sweep of the man's body as he knelt at the edge. The way Kurt shook as he drew closer and closer to his climax, Blaine didn't know how he was even still breathing right now.

"_Ah! Ah _fuck me, fuck me! Oh, B-Blaine!" Kurt pushed the toy deep inside him and held it there, now grabbing his leaking cock and rapidly stroking up and down while his legs spread wide open for Blaine to observe. "Yes!"

Right as Blaine broke and put his hand in his pants, Kurt's eyes caught his watching so hungrily and he thrust up into his fist, clenching down around the dildo as he came hard in long ropes across his body. Blaine growled as he saw him come, thrusting into his own hand hard and fast. He saw Kurt's eyes rolling back and the man pulling at the sheets as he moaned his name, but as quick as it had happened, it was over.

"Blaine!" that was Sean's voice coming from downstairs, and Blaine cursed beneath his breath, "Let's go, buddy. We gotta hit the road!"

"Fuck," Blaine leant onto Kurt's bare knee as he fought not to finish what he was trying to start. He was going to have a bad case of blue balls in a minute.

Kurt was still panting and started to play in the come on his chest as he looked up at Blaine pulling his hands from his jeans. "Oh my goodness, that was _amazing_."

Blaine watched him pull the dildo out and put a mostly used bottle of lube on the table beside him. He shook his head and sat down on the bed, looking across the room at a few posters before facing Kurt again. "I told you to wait for me."

Kurt bit his lip as he eased up to sitting position. He found a cloth beside him and used it to clean himself up. "It looks like if I did wait, we wouldn't have time to mess around anyway, and I definitely would've been pissed at you. Be thankful I at least imagined it was _you_ fucking me and not Ryan Gosling."

He stood up and walked towards the closet as Blaine smirked a bit; golden eyes glued to his ass. "I hope you're getting ready, Kurt…"

"I am."

Blaine shook his head and stood up, ignoring the throbbing in his jeans while walking over to his own clothes. The guys decided on black and white get-up for the night; classic and nothing too 'in your face'. Blaine was pleased by this.

Kurt quietly got dressed and announced that he was going to the bathroom. He smiled when a shirtless Blaine caught him before he could leave and moaned into the deep kiss he was on the receiving end of a moment later. Blaine then slapped his ass and pushed him towards the door with a wink and Kurt blew a kiss, giggling as he left the room.

Before going down to see his brother and the other band guys, Kurt made sure that he went into the upstairs bathroom to fix himself up. He had sex hair among the other issues and he tended to them quickly, all before finally exiting the room and joining the guys downstairs.

Blaine checked himself in the mirror and there wasn't too much to go over. His hair was still gelled nicely, his boner had dissipated so there was no embarrassing bulge, and his plain t-shirt and black jeans fitted nicely. Now, all that was left to do was go and kill at this club, hopefully line something else up, and enjoy the rest of his break with a certain best friend of his and his stepbrother.

This week was going to be amazing.

….

"This is your little brother?" Malachi asked Finn in a rather confused tone. He and Sean turned to Finn as Thomas and Kurt laughed lightly.

Finn looked at them obviously. "Yes."

"I've been asking him not to call me that," Kurt stepped into the room and smiled at Finn who was chugging some Gatorade, "people always expect a zit-faced 12 year old."

Sean smiled and held out his hand for Kurt to take, as did his bass playing cousin, "Well, it's nice to meet you. It's good that you aren't 12, now we don't have to worry about getting drunk and acting like complete idiots."

Kurt laughed, shaking both cousins' hands before putting each thumb in his front pockets. "I've been excited to hear you guys play and I'm not the type to hold back a bad opinion…"

Finn smirked as he walked over, throwing his arm around his stepbrother. "You won't have to worry about that because you'll love us, even though we may not be classic Broadway enough for your taste."

Kurt looked between Sean and Malachi who nodded that they agreed as Blaine jogged down the steps. "Okay," Finn said, "The gang's all here. We're all packed. Let's get out of here."

Thomas grabbed the keys to his Ford pickup truck as he and Wes walked out first. "We'll meet you guys there. See you later, killers."

Wes nudged Blaine in the forehead, smirking as the man pushed him out the door. "See you guys. Don't get lost, Sean."

"We'll be fine," Sean turned to look at Blaine whose eyes were locked on Kurt's outfit. "We're ready, right? You didn't forget anything?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked out the door next, smoothing his hair down as he approached the band's van. It wasn't the chick magnet Finn would've liked, but they had a lot of shit to lug around and a lot of bodies at that. An E-Series van would have to do for now.

The cousins smirked at each other, one mumbling "He's grouchy without his boyfriend here," before following after them. Finn laughed and shook his head, allowing his brother to walk behind them.

"C'mon. B is having one of his 'tired of Sean and Malachi's bullshit' nights."

"Which is every night," Blaine called back, opening up the van's second row of seating and waiting for Kurt to climb in first. Of course, Malachi got into the passenger side with Sean driving, and Finn took the back row of seats. He checked to make sure all their instruments were secure as Kurt slid in the middle row, all the way over to the window, and Blaine hopped in and slammed his door shut, leaving a reasonable amount of space between the two of them.

The van was started up and Sean pulled off, rather recklessly. Malachi looked for something on the radio and once it was on, they let it blare much louder than they all needed to. Kurt glared at the two in the front before settling back into the seat, letting the heavy rock fill his senses. If this was their style, he didn't know how into it he'd be.

Blaine glanced over at him every few minutes along the trip. Nothing too obvious since Finn was sitting behind them, even if his best friend was air drumming along to the beat or looking down at his cell phone for the most part, it'd still be suspicious. Kurt caught him a couple times and made kissy faces that he noticed made Blaine blush before rolling his eyes away, smiling rather adorably to himself because of it.

After maybe 20 minutes of just driving and music, Sean turned the music down and looked through his rearview, smiling at a bored looking Blaine Anderson. What better time to mess with him than now?

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt, as well as Finn and Blaine looked up at his voice. "Yes?"

Sean switched lanes and smiled sneakily to himself. "We're totally going to find Blaine someone to fuck tonight, and we need your help. You're one of the bros now—"

"Are you freaking serious?" Blaine cut in, looking over to Sean who was smirking in the front. "I'm so over this conversation—"

"I'm thinking an adorable blond or maybe a feisty brunette. Something flexible."

"B doesn't really have a type," Malachi added.

Sean nodded, not caring about the pissed off expression on Blaine's face, "Anything to take his mind off of James, though."

Kurt sat back and listened. His dumbasses alerts were off the radar. "Oh… ok?"

Sean was about to speak when a voice cut in.

"You guys need to lay off of B," Finn said, feeling just annoyed for his friend as Blaine was for himself, "C'mon. He said to let it go, then just let it go."

"Let it go," Blaine reiterated, the seriousness in his voice a bit scary to Kurt. He looked at him for a moment as the man tensed. "I'm being nicer than I care to be right now."

Sean took the hint and nodded, though Malachi snorted a bit. The noise made Finn shake his head as he looked out the window at the dark sky. Idiots.

"He's on his way to Japan. We all should stop talking about this and get in the mindset for tonight's show. If one of is upset… you know, you mess up the whole mood." Finn stated behind them. Kurt wondered if they'd drop it after that, though in the back of his mind he wondered just how serious James and Blaine were. It was confusing. Blaine had one attitude about the two of them while James and other people seemed to think something totally different. But why would Blaine feel the need to lie about James to him if that's what was happening? It didn't make much sense.

"All we're saying is that we're happy he's gone for a while. Maybe we'll get to party—not be tied down by anybody, B." Malachi said with a mock soft tone. "I mean, for a while I thought we'd lost you…the _real _you."

Blaine glanced up and slouched back in his seat, holding on as Sean hit a bump.

"Me too," the elder cousin said, "I miss the Blaine who would pull any guy he wanted. And then James came along and you went all soft."

"Didn't they go on a date at one point?" Malachi asked him.

"Yup," replied Sean.

"To the lake right?"

Kurt's interest was piqued now and he noticed Blaine's head drop out the corner of his eye.

"Yup." Sean repeated, "He told us we should take all of our _prospects_ there. Toss the pigskin, look out over the water. It's beautiful and they'll think they're special. Then you fuck 'em and move on…. Excuse our language, Kurt."

Malachi smiled as Finn went back to browsing his phone. "That's the Blaine I love. So glad we have him back..."after trailing off he resumed, "you know how many chicks I took to the lake and ended up fucking the same night? Quite a few."

Blaine looked over to Kurt who was now staring out the window, saying nothing. Malachi turned the music up loud again as Blaine tried to get his attention, but Kurt only focused on the sights outside as they rode by. The running back exhaled and slouched down in his seat, looking at the back of the seat in front of him. He couldn't believe his numbskulls friends said that aloud, though he did tell them about the lake… but it wasn't that way with Kurt at all! He really wanted to have a good time with Kurt, and he did. Now… he didn't even know what to say to make this better.

As the van approached the club, Malachi clapped loudly and Finn whooped from the rear of the vehicle. Sean turned the music down and made some noise of his own; the guys adorably hyping themselves up. All except for one.

"So stoked for tonight, bros!"

"We're going to kick ass," Finn looked at the line outside the club as they maneuvered the van to the back, "Look at this shit!"

Blaine wasn't even excited. Not anymore.

Once the van was parked, they all exited. Blaine wanted to pull Kurt aside and talk to him, but it was proving to be difficult. Not only was he getting the cold shoulder, but the guys were hounding him about helping set up.

"Get your guitar, helmet hair. It won't carry itself."

Kurt looked at the line as he waited for them, refusing to give Blaine any form of recognition. To be honest, he was more pissed at himself. This was nothing. They literally had nothing between them, he thought, and here he was defending their 'relationship' to Rachel? The Rachel that was certain Blaine was going to be just a few fucks and then a sayonara.

"A smart Rachel," Kurt said to himself, ignoring the pang of hurt that hit him in the chest.

He knew he shouldn't have been upset. He and Blaine were nothing. He reminded them that they were nothing, even though they wanted to do this 5 day nonsense. Yet, here he was, for some reason, bothered by the fact that Blaine treated him like he treated every other guy he messed with.

"I'm going to run back here and set up the drums," Finn told Kurt, nudging the distracted man in the shoulder. "You okay, there?"

Kurt looked up and in the process locked eyes with Blaine. Quickly looking away and ignoring the sympathetic look on the man's face, he smiled to his stepbrother and nodded. "Had a bit on my mind, but I promise I'm ok. Super excited to hear you guys though, so go set-up."

Finn smiled and nodded, carrying what he could inside while Sean got a few other parts. "Totally. C'mon inside, I'll get you a guest pass."

"I got it," Blaine held his guitar in one hand and urged Finn forward. "Go do what you have to and I'll make sure he has a pass."

Finn thanked him, so happy that his best friend and brother were total bros. "I'll see you on stage man." Before Kurt could protest he was gone, and Malachi brushed past them next.

Blaine observed the look on Kurt's face before the man turned away, going to follow them through the back entrance of the club. Blaine grabbed his arm with his free hand though, stopping him from getting far and turning the taller man around.

"Kurt wait—"

"Yes, Blaine?" He looked bored already and Blaine's face dropped.

"I—Don't listen to them, okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as if he was losing interest more and more by the second. "I knew this wasn't special, Blaine. It's fine."

"Listen," Blaine stopped him as he tried to walk off again and Kurt sighed, turning back to face him, speaking before he got a chance.

"It's not like I thought you taking me to the lake was some special thing you did with just me, Blaine. I know what this is," his blue eyes were serious as they looked into Blaine's pleading hazel, "We're _fucking. _I get it. It's nothing. I'm the one who asked for that to begin with."

Blaine looked at him and let go of Kurt's wrist, shaking his head no. "It isn't nothing."

A small smile fought its way onto Kurt's face, though Blaine could tell he wasn't listening at all. "Can we go get my pass or whatever the hell I need? I need a drink, and you still have a performance to put on," he turned around, successfully this time, and Blaine stood there watching him walk off. "I'm a big boy and I understood the plan all along."

Blaine took a deep breath and walked forward, following behind him as the DJ's music got louder and louder. "Let me buy it for you."

"I'm fine, Blaine."

With that, Kurt entered the club and took a quick look around. Blaine took another deep breath and followed after him.

….

And the night only got worse for Blaine.

He imagined it going a lot differently than it was.

It wasn't anything wrong with their music. The guys were moving through their set list beautifully. Everyone loved their band Kid Soldier. They weren't strictly just catchy like a gimmicky band, but the lyrics were pretty good and they had a lot to offer musically.

Kurt seemed to like their material as he danced with a couple guys in the middle of the dance floor. Blaine's fingers moved along his guitar as he watched, trying not to get jealous while failing miserably. He instead focused on providing back up for Sean before his solo came up. Finn's drumming picked up a bit and Blaine nodded his head to the beat before standing close to his microphone.

_You reject my... advances... and desperate pleas...  
I won't let you... let me down... so easily.  
So easily._

You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.  
You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.

Kurt glanced up at the stage; his eyes focused on Blaine's as he sang. Blaine watched him, not even looking at the guy behind Kurt as he continued to sing the lyrics, his band mates playing perfectly and the audience going crazy as they danced.

_And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.  
You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart._

Kurt smirked and turned away, wrapping his arms around the guy's neck. Blaine fought to ignore it as he looked away and delved into the performance, losing himself in his guitar solo. The crowd went wild, jumping and dancing, followed by Finn's drum solo that had a few girls screaming crazily. The song ended and the group continued to play, transitioning right into the next.

Kurt went over to the bar now, Blaine noticed. His eyes had been following him all night. As Malachi began on bass, he chimed in, watching Kurt who ordered another drink and took a sip turn back to look at him.

"I hope you guys are having a good time tonight," Blaine spoke low into the microphone. Everyone cheered and he smiled, looking over to Sean who swallowed a drink from his water bottle and grinned. "You've been a great crowd. Unfortunately this is our last song for the evening."

Kurt smiled as everyone showed how much they didn't like that idea. He looked to Finn who was pleased and grinned back at him, automatically feeling proud of him. Thomas came to sit next to him at the bar and patted the New Yorker on the shoulder. He had lady friend on the right of him he seemed content with the idea of spending his money.

"I know, you've all been lovely, and we enjoyed being able to play for you guys." He continued to look directly at Kurt as he spoke; the New Yorker sipping his drinking and watching him as well, "So we wanted to openly say thank you, and we're putting it out there that it'd be a pleasure to entertain you all again. We ready boys?"

Sean nodded as he took the first part. Finn provided a steady beat at mouthed along to the lyrics.

_You're not shy, you get around  
You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground  
You stay up, you won't come down  
You wanna live, you wanna move to the sound_

Blaine nodded along to the beat, looking up at Kurt as he sang next.

_Got fire in your veins  
Burnin' hot but you don't feel the pain  
Your desire is insane  
You can't stop until you do it again_

But sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes  
Maybe you're thinking of some other guy  
But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right  
That's why you call me in the middle of the night

Sean joined in at the chorus, dancing back to the microphone as he and Blaine harmonized. Kurt bit his lip and stared at him, finishing his drink as he went back to the dance floor. His 'boyfriend' watched him carefully and Kurt danced sexily, another guy not wasting time finding him and joining in.

_You say it's urgent  
So urgent, so oh oh urgent  
Just wait and see  
How urgent my love can be  
It's urgent_

Blaine felt jealousy boiling in his veins, but ignored it. He sang instead.

_You play tricks on my mind  
You're everywhere but you're so hard to find  
You're not warm or sentimental  
You're so extreme, you can be so temperamental_

But I'm not looking for a love that will last  
I know what I need and I need it fast  
Yeah, there's one thing in common that we both share  
That's a need for each other anytime, anywhere

Kurt looked up at him and smirked after listening to the lyrics. He felt the guy dancing with him hands on his hips and didn't break eye contact with Blaine. The crowd danced, singing along with the lyrics, and Kurt swayed, keeping his attention.

They weren't looking for a love that would last.

They were looking for sex.

Kurt nodded at the lyrics and so did Blaine before getting back into the performance. Sean continued with the chorus and shortly after an encore, they wrapped up.

But what was important was that they understood. Just sex. Nothing more. Even if that meant they were exclusive, they were just exclusive as fuck buddies. Nothing more.

Kurt thought about it and shook his head, turning around to mingle with the guy he'd been dancing with. Nobody said he couldn't make friends…

….

The set did end great. Blaine still felt like shit, but at least he could say that their set went great. The club's manager even seemed like he'd want to throw another event for them since so much money was brought in. But his band members were thrilled so he put on a smile for them.

When they stepped from backstage, of course Blaine's eyes immediately looked for Kurt. What he found, he hated, and made move to go over and introduce himself to Kurt's new friend, only for Sean to pull him back. Once that happened, Finn ran over and hugged Kurt and Sean blocked his view.

"Look who I saw watching you all night," he gestured over to a tall blonde who was on the lounge couch, smiling over at Blaine. Sean hit him on the back and gave a sly smile, urging him forward. "Quick fuck in the bathroom. Show us that you still got it, boss."

When Blaine looked up again, he noticed Kurt staring while Finn hugged one of his friends hello. There was no way he'd let the dicks he called friends messed this up any more, so he walked through a few people towards Kurt, only to see him being led to the bar by this idiot he was with. Blaine rolled his eyes and followed.

"So what can I get you?"

Kurt smiled as he leant against the bar and the bartender walked up. "I think I'll just have a coke—"

"Excuse us."

Even over the music the DJ had on and the chatter of people around them, Blaine's voice was loud and clear. He looked at Kurt's company without falter and the man smiled, fixing his shirt collar as he turned to face him.

"Hey, dude! You were great tonight. I liked that last song especially—"

"Excuse us," Blaine repeated. Kurt looked between the two of them and Blaine didn't move his eyes off the dark haired man.

"I'm sorry?" the guy, Kurt still wasn't sure his name. He may've told him but… whatever. The guy looked to Kurt for an explanation and the New Yorker nodded to the bartender, giving him a thank you.

"Um, this is my—"

"Boyfriend." Blaine eyed him for another few seconds before a cocky smile spread across his lips. "Blaine. So if you'd excuse us…"

The guy rolled his eyes and got up, walking off. Blaine took his spot at the bar next to him and grabbed Kurt's coke, taking a drink.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine took another gulp before answering. "I'm drinking. What are you doing?"

Kurt took his cup back and Blaine continued. "You're flirting with other guys when we're exclusive. Last I checked, that meant you were mine, and I'm sick and tired of explaining that—"

"I'm sorry," Kurt smiled as he ordered something with alcohol now, "I was under the impression that you'd hook up with someone else tonight, so forgive me for not waiting in the lobby while you did some other guy."

Blaine rolled his eyes and glanced around the club. "We're not doing this petty bullshit."

Kurt smiled as he turned to face him. "Now I'm petty?"

"You're acting like a child." Blaine told him seriously. "We had an agreement, whether you got upset with me over some stupidity those idiots said or not. So what the hell are we doing? I could be with someone else right now since you seem so quick to run into the next guys arms…"

Kurt smirked, not giving an answer just yet. Blaine waited patiently, and once Kurt got his drink and took a sip, he gave an answer.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't have that agreement. Five day boyfriend is more like five days of bull."

Blaine nodded, ignoring the pang in his chest.

"You know, we were drunk as hell last night, and blinded by how amazing the sex was this morning. And maybe some other things factored into it, but this whole exclusive thing is ridiculous. I mean, you do treat me like all the other guys you do, right?"

"I treat you _nothing _like them," Blaine said with a smile, picking up the drink he ordered and playing with the lime, "you have no idea the difference. Just because we went to the lake—a place I took you so that we could be alone… that means nothing."

Kurt smiled. "You took James and whoever the hell else there too, which is fine. I think I'm just a little bitter because for a minute there I fucked up and started liking you. But that's definitely my fault."

Blaine looked at him. "So if I like you too—"

"Stop." Kurt told him. "This whole thing is stupid."

And Rachel was now right 99% of the time.

Blaine looked at him. "Why is it stupid? Because you've been telling me that this is casual and I was fine with that—"

Kurt dropped some money on the counter and stood up. "I'm going outside for air. Have fun with whatever groupie you choose." He pushed through a couple people and walked off, and Blaine stood there getting more and more angry with each step he took. He didn't know Malachi was watching from the stage as he put his drink down and followed, and probably wouldn't have cared if he knew at all. But when Finn watched his brother storm out of the club and saw an angry Blaine following after him, he stopped dancing with the girl he was with and thought about following.

"You are not going anywhere Mr. Hudson."

He looked down at her and forced a smile. "No, I know… I'm here…"

That didn't stop him from wondering what the hell that was about, though…

….

Kurt walked through the car park, forgetting that they parked in the back of the club. He shook his head and stopped, about to head back there when he saw Blaine approaching. A few people walked past them, drunkenly stumbling down the block, and Kurt crossed his arms as he watched the younger man.

"I came out here because I need a minute alone, Blaine."

Blaine looked around the block and saw it was less crowded out on a Sunday. "Why do you need time alone?"

Kurt scoffed and dropped his arms. "Because I do_. _Just give me some space. Thank you."

He went to walk away but Blaine moved in front of him, making the older man throw his arms up in frustration. "I don't get what there is to be upset about," Blaine said, watching his lips, "I mean, if you want to call it off, fine. What the hell is there to need space for?"

"Maybe it's because for a moment I was dumb enough to think that maybe it could be more." Kurt told him, shaking his head at his own naiveté. "I wanted to remember that moment as something special between us when I went back to New York, possibly, even though we were supposed to be some stupid 5 day thing. I don't know, Blaine. Clearly I'm foolish."

Blaine smirked. "Clearly you're bipolar too."

Kurt glared at him.

"Make up your mind, darling. Did you want more, or did you not?" Blaine questioned, the sly smile still on his lips—the same lips that were centimeters apart from Kurt's right now.

But the New Yorker simply pulled away as he glared. "I want nothing from you, and my mind is made up."

Blaine stood there shaking his head as the man stormed off, swiftly walking through the parking lot. He looked around and put his hands in his pockets, slowly going to follow. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," he called back, hips swaying probably purposely as he walked. Blaine shook his head again, taking a deep breath as he walked faster.

"You don't know the neighborhood at all…"

Kurt continued to walk. Blaine rolled his eyes and removed his hands, now jogging after him. "Kurt, c'mon. Kurt, stop…" he grabbed his hand and pulled him back, placing him against Thomas's black pickup truck. "Can you just stop?"

Kurt looked him in the eyes and shook his head. "This is so fucking stupid."

Blaine held him against the vehicle as he stood close. "What is?"

Kurt smiled obviously and Blaine felt himself melt. "I don't know you. You don't know me. I came here to see Finn, and just like Rachel said, the first thing I do is get in bed with you." Blaine listened, taking it all into account. "It's my fault. It's not your fault, or James, or Sean and Malachi for pretty much reminding me of why I'm stupid for wanting anything else. It's my fault."

Blaine shook his head no. "Don't listen to Rachel or anyone else. James and I—"

"It's none of my business," Kurt said quickly, holding Blaine's gaze. "I don't know and I don't want to know.

The man nodded now. "So. We're definitely calling this off?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't know what I want but—"

"Then I'll make it easy for you. I'll sleep on the couch."

Then that was it, then.

Kurt looked away and shook his head no. "That—No. I'll just ask Tommy to switch rooms with me or something. I'll stay with Finn." He looked back to Blaine. "Sleeping on the couch won't be necessary."

"I still think this is stupid, but maybe you're right." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe I am."

Blaine nodded. "I'll get over it."

This garnered a laugh. "I bet you will. You're UofF running back Blaine Anderson." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smiled.

"Fuck it, I guess. And fuck you too."

Kurt smirked. "Yeah. Fuck you."

Their eyes found each other's again and Blaine stood there; his hand on Kurt's hip. Kurt licked his lips and stayed still as well; the two forgetting where they were as Blaine's mouth moved closer to his. And then they touched.

They were kissing. Hard.

It wasn't any of the adorable kisses they shared earlier that day. These were hungry mixed with hatred and Blaine controlled the whole thing.

He pressed Kurt against the vehicle and held onto the door as he thrust forward. Kurt moaned; his mouth full of Blaine's tongue as his eyes closed shut, whining at the pain in his back when the younger 21 year old dry humped him against the truck.

Then there was biting and scratching involved. Kurt sucked his tongue when Blaine's nails dug into his thighs—one hand trying to find an open door on Thomas' vehicle before realizing that was stupid. Thomas wouldn't leave doors unlocked. His lips moved to Kurt's neck where he sucked next, and his hands moved to Kurt's jeans where he began to unfasten them.

"Fuck," Kurt's eyes opened when he realized just how hard he was. "We're in the parking lot, Blaine. And I thought we just… can we even call it broke up?—oh fuck!" His chest made contact with the passenger side door as Blaine forced him against it, "Shit… oh my god…"

Blaine dropped to his knees and bit Kurt's now bare ass cheek, smacking the other hard as he sucked hard. The man groaned above him and he moved to the other, sucking a mark. "Stop making so much noise…"

Kurt gasped and his head hit the window, panting as Blaine started to jerk him off and lick over the red skin of his backside. "Blaine, _please…_ I don't even know what I'm begging for just do someth—_holy _fuck… there! There! Blaine—I hate you so much—"

Blaine stood up and glanced around. He saw someone on the far end of the parking lot and a few more people exiting the club. He unzipped his jeans as Kurt whined into the window, gripping the frame of the truck like a lifeline.

"C'mon… you're at least letting me fuck you one more time if we're stopping this," Blaine grabbed him and walked to the back of the truck, Kurt struggling to follow along with his jeans around his knees. He was picked up a second later and Blaine pushed him back on the bed, moving a few of the band's things and some other fraternity stuff out the way before hopping up too.

"I should let you fuck me at all," Kurt said, watching Blaine grab lube and condom packs from his wallet. "I should make you go find some guy in the party that won't be nearly as good a fuck as me," he said, eyes focused on Blaine rolling the condom over his cock, "and then I should send you the list I made for us that we won't be using now."

Blaine looked around as he rubbed the lube over his cock. He then turned to Kurt and rolled him onto his stomach, seemingly ignoring him.

"I'm only letting you fuck me because I need to get off right now, anyway."

Blaine lined up at his entrance after grabbing a handful of his hair roughly. "Shut up before we get caught."

Kurt smirked, sticking his ass in the air and biting his lip as Blaine slowly pushed inside him. "You should've seen that list. I wanted to make your wildest fantasies come true, Blaine."

Blaine smirked to himself as he moved deeper, sliding out before thrusting back in. He saw Kurt make fists as he gasped and repeated his actions even harder. "What was on the list? I guess you c-can tell me since this is our last time and all…"

Kurt's eyes rolled back as Blaine made contact with his prostate. His neck was hurting from where the man was yanking at his hair, holding his head up while thrusting inside him, but he didn't bother complaining. "A-A lot…_oh_," Kurt smiled, riding back and groaning when Blaine's hands moved to his waist, "There was wall sex, and pool sex, and—fuck! Yes, right there…"

Blaine sped up and the pickup truck moved in result of his thrusts, "If I wanted you to scream I'd tell you to scream, Kurt."

Kurt steadied himself on all fours as his toes curled in his shoes. "And the sex marathon, with your role playing kink in their somewhere too… I was going to tie you up, and dance for you… shit…fuck me, baby…"

Blaine gripped his hips tighter and pulled Kurt back into him, forcing the man to ride his cock as things moved around in the bed of the truck. A car started a few rows over and the headlights illuminated the dark, causing both men to duck; Kurt biting Blaine's arm when the shift forced him even deeper against his pleasure spot. Blaine kissed his shoulder and worked his hips, fucking Kurt in that position until the car exited.

"You know no one will ever fuck you like this again, right?"

Kurt gasped, holding onto some of the football gear for dear life as Blaine thrust hard inside him again. "D-Do you mean in the b-back…of an F-150? I would have to agree—_fucckk…" _

"I mean this hard until you have tears coming from your eyes, Kurt," Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's cock, beginning to stroke it while holding off on his own orgasm. "I hope you remember this feeling."

Kurt bit his lip too hard and the coppery taste of blood entered his mouth as Blaine continued to fuck him. "Shit, Blaine!"

Blaine slowed down and looked around again. "I think the condom ripped…"

"It's not like I'll get pregnant… I'm so freaking close right now, _please !_"

Blaine smiled as he thrust in slowly before holding Kurt firmly by the waist, snapping his hips harder and harder until Kurt shouted. He then covered Kurt's mouth with his hand and threw head back, not stopping his assault until he was coming just as hard.

"Dear god, oh shit," Blaine pulled out and Kurt dropped against the truck bed, Blaine's ass hitting the metal hard when he plopped down. "Fuck."

Kurt winced as he rolled over and looked up at the sky; his chest rising and falling rapidly. "How are we gonna clean that up?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt's cum and smirked, watching his hand as he pulled up the condom as carefully as he could. "He doesn't have to know."

They fell quiet a moment later. Blaine tossed the condom somewhere and hopped onto the ground. "So that was the last time, I guess." He looked up at Kurt still lying there as he fixed his clothes.

"I guess so." Kurt answered. "At least now I can focus on not being a shitty brother and guest, I suppose."

Blaine stood there for a while, wondering if he should fight a little harder, all before nodding. It is what it is. "C'mon…. I'm about to go drink something I guess. I need a few beers."

Kurt licked his lips and sat up, sliding out of the vehicle. He jumped onto the ground and pulled his pants up, wincing at the pain in his ass. Blaine watched him quietly before he walked off, leading the way back to the club.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone and noticed it was past midnight. He responded to a few texts before speaking.

"So I guess I'm switching rooms with Tommy when we get back…"

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt looked away and saw a few people stepping outside of the club to smoke. "Alright, then."

"I don't think it's necessary for you to leave the room, but whatever."

Kurt looked at him as he caught up, a slight limp to his walk. "What do you mean?"

Blaine still didn't give him any eye contact. "I mean, I think we could still stay in the same room and not be 'exclusive' or anything. I mean… just friends. Because I think we could be strictly friends, don't you?"

Kurt smirked at the thought. "You mean no sex, just 'bros'?"

Blaine glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah. Just… I guess we started off on the wrong foot. We can be friends."

Kurt laughed and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think so. Two people don't go from angry at each other, to fucking, to best friends."

His roommate licked his lips. "Yeah… so what… what happens now?"

They reached the entrance of the club and Finn stepped out, observing the two of them closely. Blaine turned around and tensed before relaxing as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if he didn't just screw his best friend's stepbrother. "Oh, hey Finn."

"Hey…" Finn stared at Blaine before gesturing with his head. "We're packed up and ready to go. Sean and I were looking for you two…" his gaze switched to Kurt who was of course quick on his feet.

"Oh… some guy inside upset me and I needed some air," he said with a smile. "Blaine came outside to check up on me."

Finn's face turned serious; his eyes on Blaine. "Who was it? Everything okay?"

Blaine nodded quickly, "Everything is—"

"That was pretty freaking hot, boys," Malachi said with a grin, running up behind them. Blaine turned around, as did Kurt; both giving him a confused look.

"Kurt," Malachi rested a hand on his shoulder, "When we asked you to find Blaine someone to fuck, we didn't think you'd offer yourself."

Kurt's eyes went wide and Blaine dropped his head, feeling Finn tense up behind him. "What?" Kurt questioned.

Malachi smirked. "I didn't think I'd be into the boy on boy thing, but you two are animals—"

Blaine slapped Malachi's hand off of Kurt's shoulder as Kurt silently pleaded with them both to stop. It was too late of course.

"What the hell is he talking about?" the towering man stepped forward and Kurt turned to face him, his eyes closing shut for a moment. Malachi smiled and shrugged at Blaine.

"It's not that big a deal, B. You can tell Finnigan—"

"What is he talking about?" Finn repeated. His voice dropped as he looked from his brother to Blaine now—the shorter man staring back.

Blaine could hear his heart in his chest, and Kurt couldn't think of anything to save face this time. "He's talking about Kurt and I…"

* * *

a/n: thanks for reading and I'm sorry


End file.
